


All good things must come to an end

by unathewerido



Category: bts
Genre: Depressed Yoongi, Fluff, Horny JiKook, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape, Slavery, Smut, Stripper Jimin, asexual hobi, bad writing lmao, bi tae, cute namjin sometimes, depressed tae, emo Yoongi, gay yoongi, jikook sexyness, kinky shit sometimes, smut?, strip clubs, stripper tae, taegi cuteness, too much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unathewerido/pseuds/unathewerido
Summary: Yoongi a high school senior doesn't have a clue what he is going to do after high school. the one thing he does know is he doesn't want to live in this town where no one accepts him. Then he mets Hobi and Taehyung who show him the paradise. a club where he can be himself and he can be free.





	1. pt 1

Yoongi mumbled under his breath as the teacher walked away. All he could do was mumble now.  
None of the teachers here liked him. No they didn't just not like him they hated him. Why he didn't know. Maybe because he was different. He liked dying his hair and swearing and most of all he liked boys. But he couldn't really tell that to anyone. He could only tell that to himself. And that's what he did over and over and over. Maybe saying it to him self over and over would make it easier to say it out loud. Sometimes at night he would whisper it to himself. And then get scared that someone downstairs had heard him. That adrenaline rush of fear almost felt good though. The bell rang jolting yoongi out of his head. The class was dismissed to lunch and out they all went. The hallways packed with high schoolers. Some in giant groups blocking the hallways or kissing against the lockers until some teacher yelled at them. Jocks jokingly punching each other and making crude comments about chicks. Yoongi just pushed past them. They never even noticed him. No one seemed to notice him. He was pretty early to the lunch tables so there was and open one with vacant seats for him. Sitting down on the plastic bench yoongi took out his computer. He never ate lunch. Not that he wasn't hungry he was starved but they never had food in the house. 

He opened the laptop and did what he always did. He wrote. To yoongi writing was the only good thing in his life. The only way he was still alive. It was funny but writing about depressing things made him feel less depressed. With writing he could control everything. He could make the world anyway he wanted. He could make people kind and happy. He could make them accepting. He could make the character on the pages people he wished he knew and he could write the guy of his dreams. Sometimes he felt like the characters he wrote were the only friends he had. I guess they are he thought sadly. It's not like people didn't try to be friends with him but he didn't want friends. He didn't want friends because friends were people and people were horrible. Yoongi knew that. He was pretty sure that everyone in this hellish world was horrible. They acted nice but they weren't deep down. Yoongi knew he wasn't...nice. He knew that to be able to live he couldn't be nice. Ben had stolen that from him. Yoongi winced at the thought of him. And then he pushed those thoughts away. The more he thought about it the nicer he felt. And nicer meant weaker. 

" heyyy this seat taken?" 

Yoongi looked up to see a boy with bright orange hair standing above him with a giant smile plastered to his face. Something about this boy made yoongi feel instantly better despite he earlier ranting about how no one was nice.

"Um.. no." He replied 

"Cool! " the guy sat down and instantly started to eat his sandwich making yoongi's mouth water. Fuck he was so hungry. To be honest he didn't remember the last time he had eaten a meal to where his belly was full. The kid looked up at yoongi spying the way he was drooling over his food. The guy laughed. 

" you want some?"  
Yoongi thought for a second and then his hunger got the best of him.

"Yes." He said. The orange haired boy only laughed and handed him a slice of his sandwich. Yoongi took it and shoved it into his mouth. Damn it was actually pretty good. 

" thank you." 

"Nah don't thank me you looked really hungry." The guy held out his hand.

"I'm hoseok. But u can call me hobi if you want." Yoongi shook it.

"I'm yoongi."  
Yoongi huh? I'll call you yoongz." Yoongi blushed. Nobody has ever called him a nick name. Yoongi took a closer look at hobi when he was busy getting the wrapper off a candy bar. He was pretty cute but not really yoongi' type. Yoongi liked guys..guys that looked like well girls. He guess his type was more feminine guys. But that was even more difficult for him to say out loud than even "I'm gay". This town definitely wasn't for him. This town was the opposite of what was for him. He wanted a town where he could love who ever he wanted. He could dress the way he wanted and where people where nice.  
Hobi had finally taken off the wrapper and was now looking confused at yoongi.

"Um yoongz why u crying?" He asked kindly. Embarrassment filled yoongi.

"I'm not! " he said quickly wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. Hobi only smiled.

"It's okay to cry yoongz I'm not gunna go around screaming yoongi cried at lunch." Hobi put his hand out and patted yoongi on the back. In just this 20 min that he had know hobi, hobi had already made yoongi feel better than anyone else in his 3 years of school here. He smiled back at hobi.

" why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" Yoongi asked knowing that hobi was a social butterfly and definitely knew a lot of people here. 

" oh they went on a trip to London and my parents wouldn't let me go bc I don't have good enough grades." He said this smiling but yoongi could tell that he was really sad about it. 

" oh well at least you can keep me company until they come back." Yoongi said. For some reason saying until they come back made him feel sad again. It was like a deadline for their friendship. Once crossed it was over and yoongi would go back to being alone and mean. Ah well all good things must come to an end right. He thought. That was his motto for life.


	2. pt 2

The whole hour of lunch went by in a blur. And for once he hadn't spent it alone.

"When's your friends coming back?"  
Yoongi asked part of him hoping that it wasn't for months. 

"Oh. Tomorrow!" Hobi said excitedly.   
Yoongi's heart sank. So much for thinking he could have a friend. 

"Yeah i can't wait for them to meet you!" He continued while dancing around yoongi in a circle. 

"Look um hobi I don't think they want to meet me." Yoongi's stomach twisted from his words. Why was he doing this to himself. Oh yeah to protect himself from hobi hurting him. Hobi's face fell at yoongi's words.

"You...you don't want to met them do you?" He said sadly.  
"No..no not that I just. I don't think they are gunna like me..."

" why the hell not yoongz! You are funny and interesting to talk to and most of all you're different." Yoongi walked in silence not sure of what he had heard. 

"You like me cuz I'm...different?" He asked finally. Hobi turned around and gripped yoongi's shoulder. 

"Yes I like you cuz you're different. The world needs more people like you." Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say cheesy things." They were getting nearer and nearer to the classes in which they would part ways. Yoongi turned to look at hobi. 

"Well if they want to meet me...I would be happy to meet them. Hobi gave yoongi one of his heart shaped smiles and said

"Of course they will! See you tomorrow!" Then he skipped off into his class room humming. Wow yoongi thought. Am I actually gunna have friends? In these last two weeks of school this is when he finally met someone that he enjoyed hanging out with. That was kinda unfortunate but still he was glad. Maybe just maybe Hobi would be nice. And maybe he would even be a friend...

After school got out to yoongi's dismay he found himself looking through the crowds of people for that orange haired boy. Agh stop it yoongi! He yelled at himself. This is what happens. You think that he really wanted to talk to you but you are just a substitute until his real friends came back. Then yoongi would be left alone like always. The hot sun blared down on his back heating him up to a temperature that he wasn't quite fond of. He turned around to hear the sound of running foot steps. It was hobi. To yoongi's annoyance he felt happy that hobi hadn't forgotten about him. Breathing hard he caught up to yoongi.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait up for me?" Hobi asked with one of his ever present smiles. 

"Sorry." 

"Hey! If we are gunna be friends you have you wait up for me after school. It's the rule of being friends with me!"  
Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

"Really?

"Yeah really." Hobi said with a fake seriousness. Yoongi smiled.

"Omg yoongz is smiling! Everyone stop what you are doing! Min yoongi is smiling."  
This made them both laugh and stumble along the concrete path with their laughter echoing out into the suburban neighborhood. 

Yoongi waved goodbye to Hobi when they reached his house. Yoongi walked up the stone steps up to his old broken down house. 

"Hey wait yoongz!" Hobi ran up and grabbed Yoongi's phone out of his pocket. 

"Excuse me? What are you doing Hobi?"

"Here." Hobi handed yoongi back his phone. And in the contact list there was one new person. It said "hobi hobi." 

"Um..tha." Yoongi turned back to hobi but hobi was gone. Well then...  
Yoongi stepped in to his house. As usual it smelled like liquor and cigarette smoke. 

"Mom?" He yelled.

"In here honey!" She yelled back with her raspy broken voice that made yoongi want to cry just hearing it. He walked into her bedroom and she was there as usual in bed smoking.

"Mom! Stop it!" He grabbed the cigarette out of here hand.

"I'm sorry honey. I know I said I would stop but... "her voice broke." I just started thinking about dad and..I just couldn't." Tears welled in her eyes.

"I know mom..just don't think about him. He doesn't deserve you thinking about him." Yoongi walked around the bed and pulled up the covers over his mom. 

"Go to sleep mom." She nodded and closed her eyes. He grabbed a dirty plate off the floor and a empty beer can off the bed side table. There was still dishes in the sink from breakfast and two more beer cans on the couch.

"Oh mom" he sighed. Deep in his heart he knew that she didn't have long. She refused to go to a doctor but she knew that she was sick. To sick to get better. It broke his heart to see her like this. she didn't want to live but she was too scared to do it herself. So here she was getting sicker and sicker. Yoongi did what he could but you cant save a drowning person if they don't want to be saved. They would only pull you down with them. Yoongi cleaned the dishes and tidied up the living room. Then as usual he passed out on the couch while watching some lame tv show. He knew he would have to wake up at 3 am anyway and go to work.


	3. Pt 3

Yoongi opened his eyes and blinked. Then a flood of panic rushed over him. He had fallen asleep at work. His boss was standing over him shaking his head. 

"Min..I've told you time and time again DONT FALL ASLEEP ON THE JOB!" He bellowed. Yoongi winced.

"Sorry sir..I just...I mean I ..."

"Look kid I knew your father and you are nothing like him but.."  
Omg this can't be happening thought Yoongi. 

"This just isn't working. I'm sorry I have to let you go."  
Yoongi opened his mouth to tell his boss that he needed this job but every kid in this part of town had a sob story and he knew his boss didn't want to hear another one. He wouldn't care. So that was that. His boss walked away taking Yoongi's dreams of collage with him. How was he ever gunna make enough money now..well life goes on he thought. It wasn't like he had good enough grades to get into any colleges. Grabbing his well worn backpack he stood up and walked out into the street. I guess I'll just be to school a little early. He thought. 

The early morning air was still cold and the sun was barely coming up over the cityscape. Graffiti covered this side of town and shady people walked past him. At least they didn't act all high and mighty though, like the people in his schools neighborhood. Yoongi arrived at school about an hour early so he just sat at the empty front tables while the few Kids that were already there worked on laptops and laughed with their friends. Hobi! He remembered that he was gunna meet hobis friends at lunch. Then he felt stupid that this was the highlight of his current life was meeting people. Shouldn't he be excited about his adult life or some shit? He thought. The truth was he had no clue what he was gunna do after this and that terrified him. Two weeks and then he was free. But free with nothing to be free from. Yoongi wondered if his dad was even still alive. The dark part of him wished that he wasn't. Yoongi's dad had hurt both him and his mother so deeply that they didn't think that they would ever forgive. 

"Hiiiiiii Yoongi!!"   
Hobis voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see a group of 3 boys lead by hobi running up to sit next to him. Yoongi's eyes instantly went to the boy on Hobi's left. He had beautiful reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He didn't look real. He looked like god misplaced an angel on earth.   
Yoongi almost couldn't speak. Before he had always thought it was stupid when tv shows talked about people being speechless but now..

"Um...earth to Yoongi?" Yoongi focused back onto hobi. 

"Sorry what?"   
Hobi winked. And then moved his head in that beautiful boys direction.

" this is Kim taehyung the great,the handsome the sexy." Taehyung slapped hobi's arm.

" stop it hobi!" Then he turned to Yoongi and put out his hand."nice to meet you Yoongi." Shit his hand was so smooth like silk sheets. Yoongi shook his head back to reality as the silk sheets thought was going no where good. His teenage brain needed to turn off so he could function. Fuck how was he gunna focus on anyone talking with this walking piece of art always in the room. God save me. Thought Yoongi.  
The two other boys were standing really close to each other. Like really close....like yoongi didn't think they could get closer together unless they were on top of each other. Uh no more teenage hormone thoughts. He really needed to stop thinking these things while at school. One of the boys who had pale pink hair and cute puffy cheeks walked forward and shook Yoongi's hand.

"Park jimin and this is MY boyfriend Jungkook." He said pointing to the boy who for some reason looked like what would happen if you magically turned a bunny into a human and then made him devilishly handsome. Jungkook steped up and grabbed Yoongi's hand.

"I'm jeon jungkook and this is MY boyfriend park jimin." Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

" okay..nice to meet you." 

"Okay now you've met the gang officially except jin and namjoon but they are "ADULTS" now so."

"Oh okay..well nice to met you all." Yoongi said trying to stop staring at taehyung. 

"Okay enough with the politeness. What would you hoes like to do now?" Asked taehyung laughing. Ahh cute laughs.  
Stop laughing thought Yoongi. It only makes it worse. 

"Um..what do u want to do jungkook?" Hobi turned and they weren't there. "Excuse me?!"yelled hobi. Taehyung cracked a smile and pointed. Yoongi took one look over were tae was pointing and quickly looked away. Jungkook had jimin pressed against the table and he was sitting on top of him making out.

"Um...why are..what.the fuck." he stuttered. Tae and hobi burst out laughing. 

"Come back over here you horny ass teenagers!" Yelled tae. 

" they do that all the time." Said hobi. 

"They do?" Asked Yoongi sneaking another look and quickly regretting it. They were now moaning. 

"Um...isn't that a little weird." 

"nah that's them." Said tae "come on schools starting you hoes!" They broke apart and walked back over breathing hard. For some reason it made yoongi feel at home with them knowing that if they weren't judged for being gay that he wouldn't be. He smiled.

"What's that smile for yoongz?"asked hobi.

"I'm just happy I decided to met you guys." 

"Wait you were thinking of saying no to meeting us?! We take offense at that min Yoongi!" Said tae laughing. The bell rang and they split ways to go to their first classes. Yoongi almost felt like skipping he was so happy. Almost.....

Yoongi jumped out of class when the bell rang like everyone else. He had never done that before. He had always been the last one out of class so he didn't have to push past people standing in the door way or other stupid shit but not today. Today he pushed past the people and didn't give a fuck if they gave him weird looks. He was never gunna see them again after this. Though that probably wasn't the smartest of ideas considering he would probably have to stay in this close minded shitty town till he died. Well let's not think about that now thought Yoongi. Let's forget that the whole rest of your life is gunna be shitty and just be happy for one day. Just one day. He walked over to his usual table to find hobi and the gang already there. Yoongi's cold heart warmed just a tad. Well who am I kidding it's melted,thought Yoongi. 

"Hey!" They all waved at him and jungkook and jimin even stopped sucking each others faces too say hi.   
Which Yoongi took as a compliment. 

 

"Hi." Hobi handed Yoongi a sandwich. 

"What? Thank you." Yoongi said surprised.

"I remembered."  
Tae interrupted. "No I remembered! I texted u before u came to pick me up at the club!"  
Hobi rolled his eyes.

"It's a sandwich made by hobi (feat tae)" he said   
Yoongi smiled again. These people made him smile more than he had all year. 

"So where do u all live?" He asked trying to make conversation. But that's seemed to be a very bad topic as the table got quiet. 

"I live in the Carson district." Said jungkook finally. He looked at jimin and jimin turned a kind of pink color that resembled his hair.

"Okay.. sorry forget I asked.." Yoongi said trying to fix whatever he had done. But surprisingly it was tae that talked first.

"I don't really live in a normal place Yoongi and everyone else was trying to make sure I didn't feel bad."  
Yoongi bit his lip. He could hear the pain in tae's voice.

"You don't have to tell me we just met."Yoongi said hurriedly 

"No I want to. I'm what this town calls a stripper or a whore. You know..I live at the club. The club is my home."taes voice broke and hobi put his hand on his shoulder. Tae smiled. "It's okay I'm not ashamed of it. I just hope you won't look at me differently now...."   
hobi interrupted.

"Tae stop! You don't need to act like it's a horrible thing the paradise isn't like other clubs okay! Jin owns it and he would never let his staff be forced to do anything they don't want to do. The dancers are treated well."   
Yoongi could tell that tae and this club meant a lot to hobi. He could wondered why tae wasn't with hobi. They seemed really close.

"Guys I don't care what you jobs you have! I'm not going to look at you guys any different than before okay? You can trust me." He was met with genuine smiles and sighs of relief from everyone. Tae looked at him and said

"That really means a lot. I've met too many people hate me bc of what I do though those fuckers still come and get turned on while watching me dance." 

"Of course they do! Your dancing wooo"jungkook fanned himself while laughing. 

"Hey what's my dancing than?!" Jimin retorted. 

"Better." Jungkook said kissing jimin on the cheek.

"You dance too?"Yoongi asked 

"Yeah! We all work at the paradise but not all of us dance. Jungkook sings and hobi raps and dances."  
Yoongi could tell how much jimin loved his job because when he spoke about it his whole face lit up.

"You rap?!" He looked at hobi in surprise. Yoongi had always loved rapping but he never had enough time. Maybe now that he didn't have a job he could spent more time on rapping and producing music. Maybe he didn't need to go to college. Huh..

"That's really cool guys. Maybe someday I could rap with you hobi."

"Omg I would pay money to see that!" Tae said excitedly. 

"U wanna come see us? Tomorrow night? Tae and hobi are on."  
Hobi asked looking more and more excited with each word. But Yoongi was just a tad bit worried about going to a strip club in which tae was gunna be dancing. But hobi looked so excited....  
"Sure!" Tae winked at him and yoongi blushed. Then instantly turned his face to a frown to try and hide it. But he was fairly sure that tae had seen as he smirked. Fuck this boy is gunna kill me, He thought.


	4. pt 4

Yoongi bit his nails. Today was the day he was gunna see tae dance for the first time and he was terrified out of his fucking mind. But It wasn't of tae he was terrified of embarrassing himself in front of tae. Why can't I be a girl! They have it so much easier. They can fucking hide it all I can do is pray and squirm. He was so fucked. As usual he had woken up at 3 to go to work just to be reminded that he didn't have a job. And that thought led to thoughts about college and adult life and even more fear. But at this moment in time he was more afraid of getting a boner at a strip club. God why did life have to do this to him. 

"Yoongi! Are u up?" He heard the raspy voice of his mother.

"Yes! Do need anything?" He asked  
She didn't answer. Ugh mom. He thought. Yoongi dragged himself off the bed and on to the cold hard wood floor. He grabbed his phone and walked into the living room. His mom was laying on the couch her eyes closed. A rush of panic flooded over him. Like it did every time he saw her with her eyes closed. He shook her shoulders back and forth gently.

"Ah..sorry yoongi I fell asleep. Can u make me some tea please." For some reason the word tea only made him think about tae. 

"Yeah sure." 

"Thank you honey." She gave him a smile. Whenever she smiled Yoongi felt like his heart was breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. He smiled back. 

"Of course anything for you mom"  
She nodded.  
He walked into their old broke ass kitchen. At least it was clean though.   
Yoongi worked hard to try and make his mom have a nice house though it would seem like she was trying to work against him. He poured water into the teapot and set it onto the stove. Clicking on the fire he sat down to wait for it to boil. 

"Yoongi come here!" 

"Mom I can't the water is boiling"

"Yoongi!"

"Okay okay." He got up and walked back into the living room. His mother was sitting up and she looked worried.

"What's up mom?"

"Yoongi...now that u don't have a job how are we gunna pay for the house?" She asked. Yoongi bit his lip. What was he gunna do there were never enough jobs here for the amount of people who wanted them. 

"Mom it's okay I have a plan"he lied.  
She smiled.

"Really?"   
Yeah sure mom. It will be okay don't you worry." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you yoongi." 

"Love you too mom." Yoongi wondered if his heart could even take more breaking. The water made a walling sound. Yoongi got up off the couch and went back into the kitchen. It was at these times when wanted to save his mom more than anything.

A buzzing woke him up. Yoongi groaned and turned over. He had slept for 12 hrs. Then he remembered. Tae, stripping, boners, death. Ugh.... Yoongi picked up phone and opened the screen. Five new messages. One from hobi and four from a unknown messenger. He looked at the unknown ones first. 

4:30  
Hey! It's me taehyung hobi gave me your number. 

4:50  
Hi? 

4:57  
You don't have to come to the club if you don't want to.

5:02  
U alive?

Wow hobi really wanted Yoongi to get with tae. Why hobi wasn't with tae Yoongi didn't know. He looked at hobis message next.

4:54  
Hey! Can't wait to see you. I'll be there at 6 to pick u up! Tae is excited;)

Ahhhh hobi. Why. He texted hobi back.

5:20  
Fuck off hobi. 

5:20  
Hey don't be so mean to your friend Yoongi! :)

5:21  
Who's being mean? U or me

5:22  
Define mean? ;)

5:22  
Come on  
Btw why aren't u with tae? You guys seem to be really close.

5:23  
Lol no way I've known him since I was born we are legit like brothers

5:23  
Friendzonedddddd

5:24  
Lol also I'm asexual 

5:24  
What?

5:24   
I don't want a sexual relationship with with anyone. And tae is pretty active in the sexual relationship thing. ;)

5:25   
Um..  
Well that's interesting   
Why didn't you tell me this before?

5:25  
Why would I?   
Do I have to say "hey I'm hobi I'm asexual nice to meet you"

5:26   
lol no  
I'm gunna get ready see u soon.

5:26   
Wait! Yoongi!

5:26   
Wat?

5:26   
Text tae back. 

5:26  
Why?

5:26   
Bc he is worried you don't like him and I know that's not true. 

5:27  
Okay..  
I will...

5:27  
U don't have to come.

5:27  
What if I want to come

5:27  
Cum haha

5:27   
Fuck off hobi!

 

5:27  
Lol sorry my mind is in the gutter.

5:28   
Which is weird considering your asexual

5:28   
lol I just spend too much time around jungkook and jimin.

5:28   
Okay i gtg see u at 6

5:28  
Bai

5:29  
Bye

Yoongi got off his bed. So hobi is asexual. Huh...ugh gotta text tae. 

5:30  
Hi sorry I didnt text u I was asleep.

5:30  
It's cool.  
U still coming?

5:30  
Yeah

5:30   
Are you sure?  
It might make things weird between us...

5:31  
Maybe but I still want to 

5:31  
Okay   
Btw I'm not gunna feel awkward if you get a boner. Most guys do with me. I'm used to it.

5:32  
......  
Okay 

5:32  
Lol was that weird sorry

5:32   
This whole thing is weird  
But I like it.

5:32  
;)

5:33   
Gotta get dresses see u soon.

5:33  
Who u getting dresses for? XD

5:33   
Fuck. Dressed*  
Bye

5:33   
Bye yoongz

God. How am I even attracted to him on text. I'm so fucking doomed. This is gunna be interesting.  
Yoongi pulled on a nice black t shirt and black skinny jeans. Wait not skinny jeans he thought. That sounded like a bad idea. But what other choice did he have. Sweat pants were worse. Ugh I high key just wanna die. He thought miserably. You know what,fuck it. It's gunna happen no matter what I do. It's fine it's cool. It's horrible. 

"Someone is here for u Yoongi!"

"Coming mom." Yoongi took one look in the mirror. I look like a potato. He thought. Well at least some potatos turn into fries amirte? He thought laughing. That was something that tae would say. Well whatever. He grabbed his phone shoved it in his pocket and turned off the light.

"Hey hobi" Yoongi could see that hobi was sitting on the couch talking to his mom. 

"Hey! Yoongz." Hobi grinned and a waved. 

"Is this your boyfriend Yoongi?"  
Yoongi gave her a look.

"No mom he is just a friend."

"Oh sorry" she smiled awkwardly.

"We are gunna go. Be back by 1 okay mom?"

"One? Honey."

"Mom.."

"Okay. But if it gets too late stay at hobi's house okay?"

"Okay."

"And be safe" she winked at him making Yoongi roll his eyes her.

"Okay bye mom!"   
Hobi smiled

"Nice to meet you mrs min."

"Yes nice to meet you Hoseok"  
Then they both headed out the door.


	5. pt 5

Hobi's car was old and sounded worrying when he was driving it fast through lights. But no matter the weird sounds the car was making hobi's face was pure excitement. He must love driving. 

"So...how did u meet tae?" Yoongi asked. Hobi winked.

"Your mind on tae huh? I met him about 16 years ago."

"Wow"

"Yeah we've know each other for forever. Tae...he's had an horrible life to be honest. I'm not sure if he is ready to tell u."  
Yoongi bit his lip.

"That's fine." Yoongi said hurriedly not wanting to make hobi feel awkward. Hobi gave Yoongi a apologetic smile. 

"Oh. We're here!" Yoongi looked up to a huge building. It was painted purple and had a huge sign that read "the paradise. Feel alive." There were signs around the path into the building that had pictures of the singers and dancers on them. 

"There's me!" Hobi yelled jumping out of the car to point at a sign in the back.  
Wow yoongi thought. Hobi looked so good. His orange hair was parted down the middle and fluffed up around the edges. He wore a deeply cut v neck black dress shirt and black pants with one gold stripe down the side. 

"There's tae!" Hobi pointed to another sign closer to the door. Yoongi walked over to him trying not to bump into the other people walking into the club and staring at the signs. Yoongi stared at taes picture. He didn't look fucking real. He really did look other worldly. Tae had the same deep v shirt that hobi had but in purple. He had blonde hair and blue contacts in which made him look even more alien. Yoongi couldn't help but stare at taes earrings. Guys with earrings ah....Yoongi pulled his eyes away from the picture so hobi wouldn't tease him. 

"What did you think of taes picture." Hobi asked with a smirk.

"Nice." 

"Nice? That's all?"

"Yeah nice" Yoongi said. hobi rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Hobi walked towards the entrance. Yoongi saw both jimin and jungkooks pictures both of them looking handsome as fuck. Yoongi sighed. He was surrounded by beautiful men. The bouncers at the door didn't even blink as hobi smiled at them with yoongi following. 

"Um hobi?" 

"Your good. I work here remember?" 

"Holy shit...This is the paradise?" Yoongi's jaw dropped of it's own accord. This place was beautiful. There were two stages. One with poles and one with a mic. Around the stages were long couches covered in purple velvet. In the back of the club there seemed to be some sort of bar. There was tables back there with people eating. The front by the entrance there was a sign for restrooms which said everyone is welcome. This place was decorated beautifully. Yoongi looked over to see hobi talking to a tall man with wide shoulders and prince like features. 

"Oh yeah jin this is Yoongi." Hobi introduced him. "Yoongi this is the owner and mastermind behind this Kim seokjin."

"Nice to meet you mr Kim. This place is beautiful." Yoongi said shaking his hand. 

"Thank you Yoongi. You can call me jin"he said smiling. 

"Did I hear you say jin was the mastermind hobi!" A deep voice said. Yoongi turned around to see a man smiling. He had dimples and a rather round face. Jin beamed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. 

"We all know you are the mastermind joon." Yoongi wanted to smile just looking at them. They seemed so much happier around each other. "Yoongi this is namjoon." Namjoon nodded. 

"Nice to meet you Yoongi."

"Now you've met the WHOLE group." Hobi said putting his arms around Yoongi and jin. "Oooh Yoongi I've gotta go get ready! Bai!"

"Okay. Have fun."   
Hobi took off running towards the stage and behind the curtains. Jin smiled and said 

"Joon show Yoongi around I have to check some stuff." Namjoon gave jin a kiss and waved as he walked away. 

"So..Yoongi you here to watch hobi?"

"Um.. yeah"  
Namjoon smirked

"But you aren't opposed to seeing the other things we have here huh."  
Yoongi bit the inside of his cheek. Namjoon laughed

"You don't have to answer that." 

"I won't" Yoongi said.  
Namjoon chuckled. 

"Come on Yoongi I'll show you to your seat."   
Yoongi cleared his throat. 

"Who's on tonight." He asked even though he knew the answer.  
Namjoon grabbed a program from the table beside them. 

"Here you go." He showed Yoongi to a padded seat rather close to the stage. 

"I don't have to sit here if someone else wants to!" Yoongi said desperately. Namjoon gave him an evil smirk. 

"Nah I think this is where you should sit." Then he disappeared into the curtains.   
Yoongi squirmed in his seat. To distract himself he opened to program. And instantly regretted it. There were very HD pictures of both guy and girl strippers one of them tae. Fuck shit shit fuck kill me now. Yoongi thought.

"Yoongz!" Jungkook ran over and sat right next to yoongi. Very close to yoongi. Did this boy just love to give people no personal space?

"Hi jungkook." Yoongi said looking over at him. Wow was he dressed interestingly. Jungkook was dressed in a vest that showed off his abs and toned chest. He had black skinny jeans and a mesh choker around his neck. He looked like a stripper. 

"Do you not have a shirt?"   
Jungkook smirked. 

"Nah they're all at jimin's house. If you know what I mean." Jungkook winked.  
Yoongi gave him a unimpressed face.

"I'm sure" he deadpanned. 

"So.. you excited to see tae?" 

"Um yeah." Yoongi looked around the room to try and distract himself. All the people here were so different. There were girls dressed like guys and vice versa. People that you couldn't tell what gender they were and no one was staring but him. Everyone was just laughing and talking and having fun. Drinking at the bar and hanging out. Despite Yoongi feeling completely out of his comfort zone with the whole stripper thing he felt at home here. He could see why tae and hobi loved it so much. 

"It's pretty cool here right?"

"Yeah"

"Like me and jimin could probably just have sex here at a table in the bar and no one would care. Except for like jin and Namjoon cuz they always be trying to get us to have a "real" relationship."

"Hmm.." Yoongi thought that was a little excessive but it was their life.   
But Jungkook kept talking

"But you know there are rooms that we can you know get it on." He smiled showing his cute bunny teeth.

"Oh very interesting." Yoongi said kinda done with talking about Jungkooks sex life. The lights darkened signaling that the show was about to begin. Yoongi's stomach twisted into strange unnatural shapes. Jungkook smiled in the darkness and whispered 

"get ready for the time of your life Yoongi"  
Yoongi gulped. Dear fucking god.

Music started playing and the curtains went up. The lights came on. They showered a red blue glow on to the figure on stage. The sliver pole in the middle sparkled. The slowly the lights got brighter and brighter till yoongi could see it was jimin. He was clothed in black short shorts with thigh garters and a shirt made entirely out of mesh. He also had on high heels which Yoongi thought were incredibly sexy. Jimin swayed his hips back and forth to the beat. And licked his lips. Jungkook shouted out.  
"That's my fucking boyfriend!" Jimin didn't even flinch or blush. He circled around the pole and licked it. Yoongi felt hot. He looked over to see Jungkook smiling devilishly licking his lips. God they needed to get a room even when they weren't together. Jimin grinded against the pole and up and down. He slowly and sexually climbed up it and swung around it. Even though this Yoongi supposed that this was a shamed form of dancing it was beautiful. When it was over Yoongi was no longer scared to see tae. He now knew that it was just a form of dancing. At least it was here. Jungkook stood up and clapped the loudest. Jin was walking around with a box that people put money in. Yoongi thought that it was cool that you weren't allowed to touch the dancers only watch. He stood up and clapped with Jungkook. 

Jimin's sexy expression disappeared and was replaced by a cute smile that made his eyes disappear into little crescents. You would never have thought in a million years that jimin was a stripper from his expression now. He stepped off the stage and into jungkook's arms beaming. Yoongi hoped that jungkook knew how much jimin loved him. For some reason seeing namjoon,jin and jungkook,jimin being so happy made yoongi feel lonely. And yoongi never felt lonely. A part of his heart that he had always tried to hide because he'd been hurt too many times by Ben. But now that part was aching for love. As stupid as that sounded it was true. It was hard to admit that after two years of being alone he finally wanted to fall in love again. He laughed at how fucking ridiculous it was that he was realizing this a fucking strip club.

The curtains came down again and then the stage was dowsed in an orange light. Yoongi could tell that it was hobi on the stage as his figure was thin and toned. The beat started and the lights when up into a lighter orange. Yoongi's eyes widened. Hobi no longer looked like a cute happy go lucky guy now he was a sexy rapper ready to tear you apart. He laughed into the mic sending chills down Yoongi's spine. He rapped in this own special way that made you want to smile. The lyrics meaningful and empowering. He rapped about people saying he would never make it his sexuality and his life. It was so sad yet the beat was so upbeat. This rap really embodied hobi. Happy face hiding sad words. Yoongi almost wanted to cry. And yoongi never cried. He looked over to see jimin wiping his eyes along with jungkook.   
Hobi's rapping was really something.   
As the song came to an end namjoon came around with the box. People poured money into the box. The crowd really seemed to resonate with the content of hobis rap. He got a standing ovation. The more this night went on the more he felt at home here. A person behind him had asked for a tissue and decided to share her life story. She was born a boy and as a kid been raped and abused by her father. Yoongi had felt more and more like he was stupid for thinking his life was hard. All these people here had it so much harder.


	6. pt 6

During the intermission Yoongi watched as people surrounded hobi showering him with praise and telling him how much his rapping related with them. Yoongi couldn't deny how much he wanted to be like hobi. He wanted people to understand him without having to speak a single word to them. He wanted to tell people all his stupid thoughts about the world without them laughing. I guess I just want to work here. He thought. 

"So what did you think Yoongi?" Yoongi looked over his shoulder to see namjoon walking over to him. He sat down next to him. 

"It was really powerful." 

"Yeah? Hobi really has a talent. But we really need more rappers like him. The crowds love the raps and hobis not gunna be here as often once he starts collage." Namjoon looked up at the lights. Yoongi bit his lip. He wanted to tell namjoon that he would love to rap here but...he wasn't experienced enough. 

"How did you start working here?" Asked Yoongi. Namjoon laughed.

"actually I used to rap here. As rap monster. Don't make fun of my name I was 21 and I wanted to sound cool." 

Namjoon smiled again showing his dimples. 

"You rap?"

"Yeah! Oh sorry Yoongi I've gotta go tae is gunna be on soon." Namjoon stood up and walked up the stage and into the curtains. Yoongi looked over at jungkook and jimin who were making out as fucking usual.

"Guys..guys? GUYS!" Yelled Yoongi.

They broke apart with heavy breathing.

"Wat!" Jungkook looked over at yoongi clearly annoyed. Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

"Tae is gunna be on soon." 

Jimin straightened his shirt. And jungkook put his vest back on. 

"Ah sorry" jimin smiled at yoongi. And yoongi gave him a look. 

The lights went down and the crowd cheered. 

" you ready to get a boner yoongz?"

Said jungkook with a snicker. 

"Shut your fucking face jungkook." Whispered Yoongi. That only made jungkook smirk even more. God Yoongi wanted to wipe that smirk off his fucking bunny face. 

The curtains came up and the stage was filled with a purple light. Yooongi could feel his heart beating in his chest and a illogical part of his brain wondered if that little shit jungkook could hear it. Yoongi could instantly tell it was tae on the stage. His lean body with just enough muscle and his now blonde hair highlighted in the low light. It looked like strings of gold. The music started. Slow and undeniably sexual. Slowly tae walked across the stage. Yoongi could only make out the sparkles on his outfit. They made him look like an actual angel from the night sky. The lights slowly became a light lavender color and Yoongi's jaw dropped for the second time this night. Tae was dressed in a flowing transparent purple dress shirt that teased the creamy skin of his chest and tight black leather pants that hugged his thighs. Yoongi felt like he had stopped breathing. Tae couldn't look more beautiful or sexy. Yoongi thought he would have been disappointed that tae wasn't wearing heels but bare feet on tae... fuck. As tae moved around the pole his shirt flowed out behind him like a trail of lavender smoke. Tae seemed to float up onto the pole and he swung around it letting his back arch backwards. Yoongi couldn't help but stare at taes plump lips. They were covered in some sort of gloss and Yoongi had never felt more of an urge to kiss someone in his life. Yoongi felt even hotter this time. Tae was definitely turning him on. Tae climbed up the pole and then dropped. Yoongi's heart seemed to leave his chest. For a moment tae had looked like he was falling but now he was at the bottom of the pole grinding against it. He thrusted his hips up and around the pole. Yoongi couldn't help it. His mind was running wild. All the things he wanted to do to tae, the dirty things that made yoongi shiver. Yoongi breathed trying to control himself. But fuck tae was not making it easy. Why did he look so good dancing around that pole. The music stopped and tae walked to the middle of the stage and bowed. He smiled and to yoongi's surprise stared right into his eyes. And winked. Yoongi kept a straight face and nodded at him. Yoongi wondered if tae could see how much tae had turned him on. God I hope not he thought. But he was sure jungkook and jimin could. Jungkook looked over at him and smirked.

"Fuck off. It's not like you arent too!" Yoongi snapped. Jungkook just laughed. Yoongi rolled his eyes and stood up with everyone else to clap. As with the rest of the performances jin came around with the box for people to put money in. Yoongi frantically searched his pocket for any money had but he couldn't find even a penny to give tae. Or any of them for that matter. Tae jumped off the stage and was surrounded by people. Yoongi stood up. If any of them tried to lay a hand on tae Yoongi would personally get them the fuck off. He had never felt so protective over some one in his life. Well besides his mom. To yoongi's relief namjoon was next to tae pushing people away. Tae shook their hands and let them touch his cheek and his chest. But nothing else and yoongi was glad for that. He wanted to touch those parts of tae. Yoongi shook his head what the fuck was he thinking. He must have been spending way too much time with Jungkook and jimin. Hobi was right they were such a bad influence. Yoongi caught tae's eye and he walked over to him. The people surrounding him had dissipated. Tae walked up so close to yoongi that their noses almost touched.

"Um..hi Tae. This is a little weird don't u think." Yoongi said hoping his voice didn't show how turned on he was right now. Tae smelled amazing. He smelled like lavender and vanilla and fresh cut grass. His blue contacts making him look like some sort of god. 

"Is it weird Yoongi?" Tae smiled licking his lips. 

"Yeah." Yoongi said calming his thoughts. Tae was his friend and they just met and he didn't want to treat tae like the other people did. He didn't want to treat tae like an object to have sex with. No matter how fucking tempting it was.

Tae pulled away letting Yoongi breathe again.

"I thought you would kiss me." He said making Yoongi's heart jump in his chest.

"Kiss you! I just fucking met you. Why would I kiss you?" Yoongi said even though in this moment there was nothing he would have loved more than to kiss tae. Tae smiled. 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for not only wanting to get with me because I look like a sex toy." Yoongi swallowed. What if he had given in and kissed tae. He would have been like all those other people that only wanted to fuck tae and nothing else. No Yoongi didn't want that. Yoongi wanted someone to love. With all his heart.

"I would never do that tae...I don't want you to think that I'm like that...I like you but not because of this." Yoongi motioned to the poles. 

Tae hugged him and for some reason tae started crying.They broke apart. 

Tae wiped his eyes wiping some of his eyes shadow with it. But somehow it still looked amazing on him. 

"I'm sorry I just haven't met someone like you in a long time. I was just so terrified that you would be like them." He pointed to a crowd of guys and girls. They smiled when tae turned their way and screamed horrible words that Yoongi guessed were supposed to be dirty talk or some shit. Yoongi suddenly felt so guilty for ever thinking those things when tae was grinding on the pole. 

Tae turned and stared at yoongi.

"Now that I know you aren't them I can do this." Tae leaned in and kissed Yoongi. Taes lips tasted like fresh honeydew. Yoongi could feel his heart thumping in his chest but soon they were so close that he couldn't distinguish it from taes. Yoongi could hear jungkook laughing in the background but this time it was kind laughter.

"They are fucking made for each other. I knew it when I first met Yoongi. He said. Yoongi heard hobi laugh in agreement. Yoongi felt better than he had ever felt in his life. He felt like he was high on the smell and the taste of tae.


	7. pt 7

"I just want this night to go on forever." Said tae putting his arm around Yoongi. 

"Just because you kissed me doesn't mean you can say cheesy things like that." Yoongi said. Tae laughed.

"I can't figure out if you are being serious or not."

"I can't either" they both laughed. Jin walked behind them holding namjoons hand. The night air was a refreshing. The nice smell of gasoline and sewage. But it was cool which was a nice change from all the blazing hot days They had been having. Yoongi watched as jimin and jungkook sat on the bench and they were actually talking. Yoongi was pretty surprised but it was funny that even though Yoongi really didn't know either of them that well, he still felt responsible for them. 

"Welcome to the family Yoongi." Jin said smiling. Yoongi's heart leaped. It felt so good to belong to something. Sometimes being alone got well..lonely.

"Hey Yoongi! Just because tae kissed you doesn't mean you abandon me!" Yelled hobi running up and putting his hands on Yoongi's shoulders. 

"Can people stop talking about tae kissing me? It was a private moment."

"Yeah right! Nice private moment in the middle of the fucking room!" Yelled jungkook from the bench. Tae smiled.

"I just wanted everyone in there to know that yoongz is mine." Tae looked over and grinned at Yoongi. Yoongi let the corner of his mouth turn up a bit. It felt good to smile. yoongi had never felt happier. He cleared his throat.

"Um..how are we all gunna fit in Hobi's truck?" They all laughed. 

"Get in the back" yelled jin pushing jungkook in that direction. He stumbled.

"Yoongi has to get in the back too!" 

"What! No he doesn't!" Argued tae holding onto Yoongi like jungkook would take him away forever. Jungkook laughed. 

"Wow look you already can't separate them." Namjoon smiled evilly. 

"Yoongi get in the back with Jungkook." Yoongi obliged as tae sadly let go of him and made dramatic faces. 

"No no NO don't leave me Yoongi!" He said laughing. Yoongi gave him a look. Namjoon grabbed tae and picked him up.

"Ahhhh let me go joon!" Tae said flailing around. 

"Hey don't hit me!" Namjoon said dropping tae into the bed of the truck. 

"OW!" Tae exclaimed after he had stood up.

"That was a late ass reaction tae" jungkook jumped into the bed and yoongi followed. 

"Don't die" hobi jumped into the drivers seat with a smile. Only hobi would say don't die when he was the one driving. Tae was laying in the middle of the bed and staring up. Yoongi joined him.

"Ow! This is not comfortable."he groaned. The bed of the truck was bumpy and there were little rocks poking him in the back.

"Baby!" Yoongi stared up at the stars with tae. With a rumble the truck started and yoongi and tae slid forward. 

"OW!" They said in unison. Jungkook was laughing as he hadn't laid down with them. He was trying to make sexy faces at jimin through the glass window in the backseat. Jimin didn't seem to think they were sexy as he was almost crying with laughter. As the truck drove through the night the stars seemed to stay still. You could get lost in them. They made him a bit overwhelmed to be honest. 

"I've always loved the stars." Tae said with a sad smile. 

"Why?" 

"They make me feel like every shitty thing in my life is nothing. Like it doesn't matter." Tears started to run down his face. Yoongi debated wiping the away with his shirt sleeve but then got to nervous. He grit his teeth. 

"Why do all best people have the worst things happen to them tae."

"Well..Yoongi are they the best people anymore after the bad things happen to them?"   
Yoongi didn't know what to say. He had never really talked to anyone about what he really thought. He had only wrote about it. Which sometimes he got confused about weather he had actually told anyone before or just made his characters talk about it. Tae wiped his eyes. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make this so depressing." Yoongi cracked a smile.

"Everything depressing around me." 

"Omg would you guys stop being so fucking emo we are here." Yelled jungkook. They had both kinda forgotten that he was there. Tae got up and stood over Yoongi. His legs on either side of Yoongi's body. He bit his lip. Why did Tae standing over him feel so sexual. It wasn't like he was doing anything. Yoongi could feel his breathing quicken as Tae knelt over him. Tae smirked.

"What?" 

"Nothing" said Yoongi. "Help me up" Tae stood up again and held out his hand. Yoongi grabbed it and stood up. Jungkook was already out of the bed kissing jimin against a tree like they hadn't seen each other for months. Yoongi sighed.

"God." Tae looked to where Yoongi was looking and laughed. 

"Get over it Yoongz" Tae climbed up onto the edge of the bed and jumped of with a grace that yoongi knew he did not have. 

"Ugh help me get out of this fucking truck!" He groaned. Hobi opened the bed door with a laugh.

"Why are you so fucking lazy yoongz."  
Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

"Shut it. Wait this is my house..." Yoongi said surprised. 

"Yeah?! We weren't gunna let you walk home alone." Said Jin patting Yoongi on the back.

"No fucking way." Tae looked over at yoongi. In His eyes was something Yoongi didn't want to see again. A darkness. His eyes looked like brown broken glass. Yoongi bit his lip. He remembered Tae in the car crying. What had happened with him. Something that hobi didn't want to tell him....

"Well thanks guys. Nice to meet you namjoon and jin." He said waving at them. Jimin ran over and hugged him. He smelled really good. Like peaches. Wow. 

"Bye yoongz!" Hobi ran over an joined the hug with jimin. 

"Ugh guys you are killing me!"   
And before he knew it every one was hugging him. And though he complained until they stopped. It felt so good. It felt like they actually cared about him. 

"Thanks.." Tae walked over to him and stood so close to yoongi again but this time Yoongi didn't hold back. He kissed him. Tears running down taes face and the sweet taste of tae on yoongi's lips. 

"Come on guys!"yelled jin. "If you guys become jungkook and jimin I'm breaking you up!" Namjoon laughed. They broke apart and yoongi instantly wanted to kiss again and again and again. 

"I could kiss you forever." Yoongi whispered in taes ear, his voice low and raspy. Tae licked his lips. 

"Mmmhm."   
Yoongi smirked. Tae blushed. TAE BLUSHED FROM SOMETHING YOONGI HAD DONE. He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what came over him. Confidence I guess he thought. 

"Bye Tae see you."   
Tae waved and got back into the truck. As it drove away they all screamed 

"YOONGI FIGHTING!!" for no reason.   
Yoongi smiled wide, big and genuine.   
As they drove away that voice in his head yelled at him.   
Don't get attached Yoongi. All good things must come to an end.


	8. pt 8

Today Yoongi couldn't stop the smile from breaking across his face on the way to school. Even his mom had stopped to ask why he was so happy.

"Life's good for once." He had said.   
She didn't seem to hear him though. Yoongi sighed. She was getting worse. Over the weekend he hadn't even tried to clean the house as he was haveing to much fun with the gang and it didn't seem to matter. Every time he would clean it the house would get messy a second later. 

"Bye mom!" 

"School honey." She yelled back. That had always been their thing. Once he had told her in forth grade that there was no use putting the good in there since there was no way in hell he would have a "good" time at school. So she would always say "school honey."   
He was glad she hadn't forgotten that like she had so many other things. Ugh now he was depressed again. He felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket.

Tae 8:10  
I'm not coming to school today

Yoongi 8:11  
Why?  
Tae your there?   
Fuck. *you

8:20  
Plz tell me?   
U okay? 

8:30  
Tae? Plz answer me? 

 

A rush of anxiety ran over Yoongi. Why wasn't he coming? Was there something wrong? Was he sick? In that one text Yoongi's whole happy mood had been shattered. Maybe it was because he was tired thought Yoongi. I'm overreacting. I mean he did have a show last night until 1 so maybe that was it.   
That was probably it he said to himself desperately praying that it wasn't anything else. He was almost to school and he could see hobi waving furiously across the street.   
Yoongi crossed the street and hobi was smiling at him instantly. 

"Why are you always so happy. It makes the rest of us feel strange." snapped Yoongi. 

"Wow what's gotten into you?" Asked hobi frowning. Yoongi grimaced.

"Nothing" 

"Yeah right!" Yelled jungkook who was sitting at a lunch table next to jimin. 

"Come on what's up?" Hobi looked at him. 

"It's tae..."

"What did you guys break up already?" 

"Shut up jungkook!"yelled hobi "keep going?" 

"Why is he not coming to school today?"   
Hobi frowned.

"He isn't? That's weird. I mean he cuts school all the time but I thought he would stop now that you are dating and he would want to see you"  
Every time hobi said dating along with taes name it made Yoongi's heart race. 

"I guess not" said jungkook with a snicker.  
Jimin punched him in the shoulder.

"You don't know that! Maybe he is sick!" 

"Nah he would have told me. There must be something else going on." Hobi said looking at jungkook with a "you know what's going on with tae"look 

"Well? What is it?" 

"How would I know?! He didn't even text me to say he wasn't coming!" 

"Maybe it's something to do with work." Jimin said getting up from the table and following jungkook into school. Yoongi grit his teeth. All the horrible thoughts ran through his mind. Tae could have been kidnapped by one of those sex crazed people he remembered seeing at the show.

"Hobi. Has tae ever been...forced to have sex with someone at the club?" Yoongi asked tired of his brain's stupid assumptions. 

"No! He's never been forced to do anything at the club." Hobi said firmly.  
But Yoongi could hear the hesitation in his words. He had almost said something after that. What the hell was going on?

"What is there about tae that you won't tell me? Said Yoongi remembering the conversation he had with hobi on the way to the club.

"Tae is never gunna tell you himself huh?" Hobi grumbled.  
The bell rang interrupting their discussion.

"We can talk about this later." Yoongi tried to walk away but hobi grabbed his shoulder.

"No. We can't talk about this later." Hobi said with a seriousness that worried Yoongi. 

"Um... what do u mean."

"If you want to know tae. Like really know tae then we can talk about it. But only if you buy me Huevos rancheros." Yoongi almost smiled but the pit in his stomach wouldn't allow it. Something was terribly wrong with tae and Yoongi needed to know.

"Okay. Drive me?"

"I have to text Jungkook that we aren't gunna be at lunch. They will probably be happy with that. Then they can give each other handjobs under the table without us yelling at them." 

Yoongi desperately tried to get that image out of his head to no avail.  
Hobi pulled out his phone as they walked the opposite direction as everyone else who was going to school. They climbed into hobis truck and drove to the nearest Mexican restaurant. 

Once they had sat down at a table and hobi had a steaming plate of huevos rancheros in front of him they actually started talking. 

"Okay so tae and me we have know eachother for a long time but not in high school."

"Actually I've never seen tae at high school before I met you." Yoongi thought. 

"I know it's because he wasn't here. He wasn't allowed to go to high school." Hobi took a deep breath. 

"So tae grew up in the leson district and his family was all part of the upbacks. You know the gang that used to be there."  
Yoongi nodded. Though his mind was trying to comprehend that his boyfriends family was part of a gang. 

"Well when tae was about 12 his family's gang got in a huge war with another gang. Black end."   
Yoongi shivered just hearing "black end." They were the worst gang that used to rule so much of the Carson district. Yoongi remembered his mom telling him if he ever saw the squid spray painted on a building close by to get out of that area as soon as humanly possible. There were horrible rumors of teenagers being kidnapped at used as slaves by the gang.

"Well the black end won and killed everyone in taes family. Except for tae." Yoongi could hear hobi choking on his words.

"Imagine...your whole family being killed in front...of you."

"I can't even...try." Said Yoongi. Now he realized why tae had that look in his eyes when Yoongi had asked why they drove him home . 

"Well he was forced to be a slave for 3 years.."hobi hesitated. "And he didn't get out till he was 16." 

"And that's when he found jin and namjoon and you guys?"

"Yeah. I remember I didn't know what had happened to him for those 3 years. I thought that maybe his parents had moved but soon I figured he was dead as I learned about the gang war and such."  
Yoongi almost couldn't really take in all this information. It seemed like a story that he would write at lunch. Not the life story of his..boyfriend.   
Hobi finished his food in awkward silence. Yoongi's head was spinning so he hadn't tried to speak.

"So yeah that's probably why he wasn't at school today. He has bad days and good days. Some days he cant even get out of bed because of the flashbacks and others he acts the same as he used to before." Hobi looked at Yoongi sadly. Yoongi's was still speechless. 

"Things like that actually happen? Here?"  
Hobi nodded. 

"Nobody talks about it though. People try and pretend that everything is fine. That things like this don't happen. The police get paid off to keep quiet and life goes on."

"What about people like tae! Like why doesn't he tell people."  
Hobi laughed sadly.

"Like people would believe him! A gay teenage boy? Here? People would laugh and say he was just a bored attention seeking whore."

Yoongi heart sank with the realization that what hobi was saying was true. Nobody would believe them. This was hell. Tae was trapped in this fucking hell of a town. He had gone through all of that and escaped just so he would be put through the hell of not being able to tell anyone."

"THIS IS WHY I FUCKING HATE THIS TOWN!" yelled Yoongi. The whole restaurant got quiet.

"What!" He stared back at the people in disgust. They all looked away. Yoongi stood up and put cash on the table. He nodded at the waiter so she would know he wasn't stealing and walked out.

"Yoongi!" Hobi ran out after him. 

"Yoongi come on."   
Yoongi's head was spinning and he felt sick. His legs collapsed him onto a wood bench outside. 

"Yoongi please.."

"Yoongi please what! What hobi! Do you just want me to forget this?! To pretend that this conversation never happened!? What the fuck do you want me to do hobi...what...what can I do..." Yoongi could feel warm tears running down his face. Hobi sat next to him and put his arms around Yoongi's shoulders. The sobbing shaking his body. 

"WHAT CAN I DO!....tell me what to do.. tell me please..hobi.. please.." I don't have control in anything. Yoongi thought miserably. 

"I don't know if there's anything we can do but support him and be there for him..." said hobi. Yoongi looked up at him. 

"Can I see him?"


	9. pt 9

Yoongi got home that night still in shock. They had went to visit Tae but he had been asleep and Jin told them that Tae needed his rest because he hadn't been able to sleep all of yesterday night. He unlocked the door to the smell of smoke. But not cigarette smoke...fire smoke. Panic overwhelmed him. Dropping everything he had and ripping through the house Yoongi saw the kitchen full of smoke. Fuck. Mom. Panic took over his whole body and all he was running on was pure instinct. Bucket. Water. Pour on smoke. Repeat. Only after the flames were gone and the smoke alarms had ceased to ring did Yoongi collapse on the couch. The door opened and his mom stumbled in.

"Yoongi! What happened? Are you okay?" She looked horrible.   
Yoongi started sobbing for the second time today. The stress of Tae, school, his need to find a job and now this was breaking him. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his back. 

"What happened Yoongi?"

"Mom. I'm so tired. I'm just so tired."  
She nodded her head and put her arms around him. Though she smelled of alcohol and smoke she was still his mom. And she could still comfort him like no one else could. 

"Mom you left the stove on. And it caught half the kitchen on fire."   
Yoongi could see the terror in her eyes.

"Oh my god. Yoongi I'm so sorry. Ah Yoongi." She put her head in her hands. Tears fell from her bloodshot sea green eyes.

"Dear god I'm so sorry. Yoongi..you could have died."

"Mom it's okay...it was an accident."

"Yoongi..I can't remember things. Like the way you used to look before you had mint hair. I can't remember how you looked as a kid...I can't remember Robert.." Yoongi winced.

"Mom he doesn't deserve you to remember him. He doesn't deserve anything from you." He said sternly.  
She looked at him sadly.

"What if I forget you? What if one day I don't remember your face?" She was sobbing now. 

"Mom! Don't think like that!"

"Yoongi.." she looked at him with the most heartbreaking smile he had ever seen.

"We both know I don't have much time left. I can barely walk down the street to get fresh air...and I know that you don't have a job. What are you gunna do when I die. I don't have that much to give you." Tears welled up in his eyes. 

"Mom!"   
She put her hand on his shoulders. 

"Stop pretending for my sake that I'm not dying. I know I'm dying! Now you need to tell me what you are gunna do after I go."   
Yoongi choked on his words. Tears falling into his mouth as he spoke. 

"I'm gunna try and work at the paradise. Where Tae works."

"As a stripper?"  
Yoongi almost laughed.

"No! A waiter. God mom you know there is no way in hell I would do that."  
She smiled.

"Well at least you know the people. I'm sure you can get a job there." Her eyelids fluttered. 

"Mom go to sleep you're exhausted." Yoongi stood up and helped her to her feet. Once she was in bed and the beer cans were cleaned up Yoongi whispered good night and turned off her light.

"I love you mom." She didn't answer. He sighed. No matter how much he tried to prepare himself for her death it was still gunna hurt more than fucking anything. 

 

At 2:30 am Yoongi awoke to his phone buzzing.

"Agh who the fuck is calling me now?" He turned over and it was Tae. Frantically pressing the call and holding it up to his ear he heard Tae's deep voice through the phone. 

"Yoongi?"

"Tae! Are you okay?"

"No"

"No?"

"Hobi told you didn't he?"  
Yoongi gulped.

"Yeah....I'm so sorry that happened to you." Yoongi said knowing it was lame but he didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be it wasn't your fault."

"I know I...well why are you calling me? Not that I don't want you to I just..."

"Yesterday night I saw someone at my show..."

"Who..."

"It was one of the guys that you know..killed my.."

"Yeah yeah you don't have to say it. Did he try and hurt you?"

"No but he walked up to me and pretended that we had never met. And then he whispered in my ear..."   
Yoongi could hear Tae crying through the phone. 

"He whispered terrible things. They were worse than the sexual things that most people yell at me. I can deal with that but this was different."

"Tae.."

"I'm scared Yoongi. I'm terrified of what he is gunna do when he comes back...he told me...he told me that if I didn't let him do these...things to me he would force me to." Yoongi could hear the terror in Tae's voice. Yoongi wanted to protect him with every fiber of his being.

"Tae let me work there. If I work there I can keep my eye on you if anything happens. I may look wimpy and scrawny but I know how to fight. I had to fight my dad for ten years." Yoongi said this with a matter of fact voice but he couldn't help remembering all of the screaming, broken glass, tears and ice on bruises.

"Yoongi. That's..I..thank you but I don't want to put you in danger." 

"Then why the fuck did you call?"

"I..I just wanted to tell someone. Before I dunno.." taes voice was shook and Yoongi could hear his breathing shaky though the phone.

"Before what Tae?"

"Before he rapes me I guess." Yoongi could feel the anger rushing towards his head. 

"No Tae! I will never let someone fucking rape you! I will come and work with you please don't let him. I won't let him hurt you I promise. Tae!"

"Yoongi I just.."

"No Tae I'm never gunna let my boyfriend be hurt. Not under my watch."

"Boyfriend.." 

"Yeah that's what we are aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Then please let me protect you."

"Okay. Thank you Yoongi. I mean I can never really thank you enough for this."

"Thank me by never hurting me."

"I promise." 

"Okay goodnight tae."

"Goodnight Yoongi." Yet they both stayed on the phone just listening to each other's breathing. 

"Tae you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so strong?"

"Strong? Yoongz I'm far from strong."

"Stronger than me...I know that if I were you I would have committed suicide a long time ago."  
Yoongi could hear Tae sobbing. 

"I can't Yoongi. I'm too afraid. I'm too weak to even take my own life. I'm not dead so I'm living."

"Maybe that fear is a good thing. If you had died we would have never met."

"That would have been terrible."

"Yeah"

"Yoongi. What do you like to do for fun?"

"That topic too depressing?"  
Tae laughed.

"Yeah"

"Um..write."

"What do you write?"

"Stories and raps."

"Raps? You rap?"

"Yeah but they are more like poems than raps..."

"Omg I have to hear them!"

"Maybe someday when I finish one"

"Okay!"

"Tae I have to go to sleep now. I have school tomorrow and I can't miss another day."

"Okay... goodnight then."

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Do you want me too?"

"Yes"

"I will then."

"Okay bye tae see you in 4 hours"

"Bye yoongz. Thank you."

"I will always be here Tae. If you ever need someone I will be there. I promise."  
Yoongi could hear Tae sniffling. 

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"No one's ever promised to protect me..."

"Well..I am now and that's all that matters."

"Goodnight Yoongz."

"Goodnight Tae Tae."

"Tae Tae? It's cute I like it."

"Good."


	10. pt 10

Yoongi walked to school in the morning like a zombie. He had laid awake all night after tae had said goodnight. Yoongi didn't know how he would ever get over the fact that is boyfriend had called him because he was scared of being raped. And telling the police wouldn't do shit... all this gang stuff....Yoongi didn't know if his head would ever stop spinning. He missed the thoughts he used to have. The teenage hormone thoughts....he missed last week. When he the scariest thing in his life was getting a boner at the paradise. It had only been what? Four days. He looked across the street to seen the familiar waving of an familiar orange haired boy. And next to him jungkook and jimin and TAE. Yoongi had never felt more cliché then he did now. He ran across the street and into Tae's a awaiting arms like some sort of sappy teenage movie. But he loved it.

"I missed you." Said tae his voice muffled by Yoongi's shoulder.

"We just fucking talked last night."

"And it was too long..those hours without you were too long"

Jungkook was making fake gagging sounds and laughing.

"Fuck off!" Yoongi turned and yelled at him. 

"Aww look Yoongi is protective." Jungkook said smirking but Yoongi could tell that the whole gang was incredibly happy that tae had someone that they trusted. Hobi joined their hug and held on rocking back and forth. 

"Ah yooooonzzzz taeeeeee we are almost done with high school! Can u believe itttttt"

"Ayeeee"jungkook dabbed making jimin cringe and cover his face laughing.

They both joined the hug and once again Yoongi felt more squished and loved now then he had his whole life. 

"I'm.. I'm so happy I have you guys" stuttered tae. 

"We are happy to have you." Said jimin.

"We love you and we will always be there for you no matter what." Said hobi ruffling taes brown hair. They broke apart leaving Yoongi still in the hug with tae. He looked up at taes beautiful face. Yoongi could feel himself tearing up. Why? Why would someone want to hurt him. Tae smiled down at him and pressed his lips to yoongi's. Yoongi could feel the shock running through his body but he didn't even care anymore. He didn't care what people at school thought. He was fucking gay and everyone could know. Now he realized why jungkook loved making out with jimin in public. It gave him some sort of thrill. They broke apart their breathing heavy.

"Why do you taste so good?"

Tae blushed.

"Shut up!" He softly punched Yoongi's arm.

"No for real though. Why?"

Tae rolled his eyes and followed hobi and jimin into school. Yoongi walked behind him asking.

"What do you do? Do you bathe in strawberries? Tell me I need to know!" Yoongi laughed he was acting like tae. All goofy and shit. Hobi was beaming.

"Wow I've never seen you like this Yoongz."

"Me neither." Yoongi cracked a smile.

"You know what I've figured out hobi?"

"What" asked jungkook

"Is your name hobi?" Jimin laughed "what Yoongi?" Hobi said putting his arm around Yoongi 

"The more you smile the more you want too." 

Hobi grinned.

"I know right!" 

"I don't think you can smile anymore without it getting awkward hobi." Said jungkook. They all laughed. Yoongi suddenly realized something. They were a group. A group standing in the hallway. They were one of those groups Yoongi liked complaining about only to hide how much he had wanted to be in one. Now he was....he was no longer that loner kid by himself with his computer. He no longer only had his characters as friends. He had real friends. These people. They were his friends.....

After class ended Yoongi stood up with everyone else and walked out to join his group waiting for him in the hallway. Tae put his arm around Yoongi and right there in the middle of the hallway they kissed. Some stupid jocks laughed and shouted homophobic comments but they seemed to roll off of Yoongi's back. I guess When you are really in love you don't care what other people think. Yoongi thought. And it wasn't the not caring attitude that Yoongi had tried for years to emit. People only had those when they really cared. He didn't need to try and not care about this. He just did. 

After school they all rode in hobi's truck to the paradise to hang out. The club was closed but jin let them hang out in the dimly light bar. They spun around on the stools and jungkook made out with jimin until hobi screamed 

"Get a fucking roommmm!" And they all laughed. Then they walked to the stage and hobi tried pole dancing. He spun around and around like a little kid and then claimed he felt like throwing up. Jungkook did some bad sexy grinding that made jimin blush like crazy. Then they all chanted for Yoongi to try. 

"Guys you don't want to see me pole dance. It will be tragic." But that didn't seem to help as the just laughed and chanted while clapping. Jin walked in and yelled that he couldn't think with all this noise. But then when he heard that chanting he joined in. Yoongi groaned. I guess this is the bad side of having friends. Fucking peer pressure. 

"Fuck! Fine!" 

They all cheered and even namjoon up in the sound booth got into it. He turned on some sexy R&B shit that made Yoongi's heart race. God. 

"Stop looking like your going to an execution Yoongi!" Yelled hobi from the seats. Tae winked at Yoongi. Fuck my life. Yoongi thought. Just get it over with. He grimaced and clasped his hand onto the pole. And swung around it. Using all his upper body strength he slowly climbed up the pole trying desperately to grind against it. Thankfully namjoon wasn't that evil and he turned off the music after a bit. The sound of clapping filled Yoongi's ears. He even heard tae whistle. 

After setting his feet back on the ground he turned to his tiny crowd and gave them a cheeky bow. Yoongi jumped off the stage and tae pulled him into a kiss. 

"That was pretty hot." He whispered into Yoongi's ear causing him to blush. God why did blushing have to be a thing cheeks did. It was the highest form of betrayal by his own face. 

"Ayee that was hella good Yoongi!" Jungkook smiled at him and the rest of his friends laughed and said it was pretty good. Namjoon turned on more music but this time it was more poppy shit. Yoongi instantly knew it was a Katy perry song and hobi ran up to the stage and started freestyle dancing. 

"Wow he is really good at that." 

"I know right." Jimin agreed. Jimin laughed and jin joined hobi on the stage and they started doing some sort of broken back choreography. Tae was almost crying with laughter and joined them. Yoongi wanted to take a picture of this moment and keep it in his mind forever. This moment when his life felt good... tae was smiling and so was he. Namjoon climbed down from the sound booth and joined them on stage to lip sync the nicki Minaj part. Jungkook was crying with laughter and he grabbed Yoongi's hand to pull him on stage. They all just went insane and danced ridiculously to the rest of the song. Tae caught Yoongi's hand and they slow danced to Katy perry. A moment that was making Jungkook and jin cry with laughter. Jin kept clapping with mirth and jungkook was on the floor. 

After they all were tired out jin and jungkook went to get pizza while hobi,tae and jimin choreographed some dances for Saturday's performance. Namjoon and jungkook had gone up to the sound booth to work on more songs so Yoongi was left alone at the bar spinning on the stools. He wondered where tae, Jin and Namjoon slept. Maybe in the back? Hobi walked over to him breathing heavy. Yoongi watched and jimin practiced some pole drop that tae was teaching him. Hobi joined him at the bar. 

"So...I was wondering if... you have any spots open for a waiter here?"

Hobi's face broke into his signature heart shaped grin. 

"For you? Of course!" Yoongi smiled. 

"Really?"

"Yeah! We just lost Jackson last week. He got a job rapping in some group..Got7? Was that the name? Eh doesn't matter. So yeah he had to quit." 

"Oh. Well Thank you so much hobi."

"Of course. So what days were you thinking?"

"Any days tae is here."

Hobi laughed.

"You know you can't distract him from his work right? That means no jungkook moves. Like fucking in the bathroom while he's on break and such."

Yoongi knew that he was for sure turning red again. Fuck you cheeks. He thought.

"N-no of course no. I won't... will never. I mean we haven't even ...I "

Hobi burst out laughing.

"I know I know. I was just messing with you to see how you would react to that." Hobi wiped his eyes. "And damn that was good."

"Fuck off hobi!" Snapped Yoongi out of embarrassment. That only made hobi laugh even harder. Jin and jungkook walked in with huge boxs of pizza. Yoongi's stomach rumbled. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until now. The rest of them walked over as soon as the smell of pizza wafted over the whole club. 

"Oooo thanks for remembering I hate olives." Hobi grabbed a slice of the veggie pizza. Jin looked over at jungkook evilly.

"Pay up kookie!" He said triumphantly. Jungkook grimaced.

"What's going on here? And fucking drug deal?" Namjoon questioned pulling at slice of meat pizza into a plate.

"Nah joon I just bet jungkook that hobi hates olives and I won. So jungkook has to give me 10 bucks.

"I should get the ten bucks!" Yelled hobi mouth full of pizza.

"Why the hell should you get it?" Asked jimin laughing.

"Cuz you used my name in a bet without my authorization! I can take this to court you know!" Deadpanned hobi. They all laughed. Tae slid his arm around Yoongi making him inhale. 

"What are you doing tae?"

Tae pouted.

"What? I can't hug my boyfriend?" He pushed his lip out.

"No...no of course you can." Yooongi smiled at him. "Your cute when you pout like that."

"I'm not cute otherwise?!"tae said fake offended. "My heart!" Tae put his hands on his heart dramatically falling into jungkooks lap. Jungkook being the little shit his is pushed Tae off. 

"Owwwieeee." Yelped Tae from the floor. "I'm just gunna stay here. This is where I belong." He joked.

Yoongi climbed down and sat with tae on the floor. 

"If you belong here so do I. I belong wherever you do.." Yoongi cursed himself for saying something so cheesy but tae seemed to like it. He leaned over and gave Yoongi a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you yoongz"

Hobi yelled that the stool was hurting his butt so he joined them. After a few minutes everyone was siting on the floor. 

"We go wherever you go tae" said Jin

"Leave no man behind." Yelled namjoon like he was a hero is some sad war movie where everyone died and there were fifty shots of people's faces being blown off. After that they finished the pizza and drank weird soda jin found in the bar fridge. 

"This one says it's grape but it sure as hell tastes like mango." Complained jungkook. "Here try it jimin." Tae and yoongi were sharing a "melon" flavored soda that tasted weird but still good. Yoongi looked over at tae and couldn't help but wonder how the hell he found a man this prefect. Actually cut that. Tae was far from prefect but that's why he was prefect for Yoongi. 

"Can I kiss you Tae Tae?" 

"Of course yoongz"

Yoongi leaned over and kissed him. Tae tasted like Tae but more melonly. Yoongi couldn't get enough. 

"Ugh stop sucking face and come and watch a movie with us!" Yelled hobi breaking Yoongi out of tae heaven.

They broke apart with heavy breathing. Tae smiled.

"Your a good kisser Yoongz."

"Thanks?" 

"Come on!" Yelled hobi again. "You guys can share your intimate couple moments some other time. Right now we are watching empire strikes back"

"Sorry hobi I-i can't I have to go home. I've already stayed too long. My mom can't really be home alone for too long." 

"Oh-oh yeah sorry yoongz I forgot." 

"I can walk home if you gu-"

"No!" Tae had that dark look in his eyes again.

"Not here." He looked at hobi with a gaze that could kill. 

"No no of course not I can drive you home. I've seen empire like 100 times already." Hobi pulled his keys out and smiled.

"Ok thank you.." Tae looked at Yoongi and kissed him again. But this time it was a desperate kiss. A kiss for some leaving. A kiss from someone afraid.

"Tae..it's ok. I'm gunna be fine."

"I know."

"Then why are you kissing me like I'm going to war." 

"I'm not." Tae stood up and started walking towards we're everyone was watching the movie. 

"See you tomorrow Tae!" Yoongi yelled. Tae turned around and smiled. But Yoongi could tell it was a fake smile this time. 

"Yeah! See u tomorrow." 

Hobi dropped him off at home and yoongi fell straight asleep. But not before he cleaned the house and checked on his mom. Today..today had been a good day...he smiled. Maybe I'll have more good days. He thought for once in his life optimistically.


	11. pt 11

Yoongi woke up on Friday with a smile. It had been 2 weeks since he and Tae had started dating, (though they had never gone on any dates) and he had never felt happier in his life. He couldn't even remember the last time he had woken up smiling. Had he ever done that? Pulling the covers away he sat up in bed. He clicked on his phone to see a good morning message from Tae. Yoongi felt all fuzzy and warm. This feeling was really nice he thought. He quickly texted Tae back a good morning and got up for school. This was his last day. This was the last day he would have to go see that fucking high school. That was probably the only thing he was glad of. After this what was he gunna do? Was he gunna work at the paradise forever as a waiter? Could he even do that? Maybe...but did he want that...no. As much as he wanted to work there to make sure Tae wasn't hurt there was always that part of him that had a stupid dream. A dream that would never in a million years come true. But nevertheless a dream that he yearned for more than anything. He wanted to rap...sometimes at night he would stay up till the morning and write them. He had so many written but he could never bring himself to record them for fear that his mom would hear and...what? He thought She would probably think it was amazing and support him. So why was he so fucking scared? Fuck me he thought. Too many deep thoughts for so early in the morning. He threw on a white t shirt and his black skinny jeans. Over by his door were his back docs. After tying them he walked out the door. He had spent to much time sitting in bed thinking so no breakfast today. He yelled bye to his mom and she replied with the usual   
"School honey" which as always made him smile. Yoongi walked to school for the last time. For some reason he wanted to savor this moment in his life. The most beautiful moment in life was right now he thought. He had a beautiful, kind, loving boyfriend and a group of friends he would take a bullet for. But after this moment passed….what would happen? The walk to school seemed faster today. When he wanted to savor it of course it was going by faster. Time was such an ass. Pretty soon he was walking across the street and hugging Tae. He was watching Jungkook and Jimin hold hands for once and scream about being done with school. He was hugging Hobi who had tears streaming down his face because he had gotten accepted into a dance school in New York. 

"Omg Hobi I'm so happy for you!"   
Yoongi couldn't help feeling that pit in his stomach though. The pit that reminded him that he didn't get acceptance letters from any of the schools he had applied to. He had even sent them his raps on a whim in case. Oh god he would kill to get into a music school. Yoongi couldn’t help looking at Tae though, who had been acting strange ever since Jungkook had brought up the topic of graduation. Tae's face was twisted into a smile but it looked more like he was about to cry. 

"You ok Tae?"  
He nodded

"Yeah I'm fine Yoongz"  
Yoongi looked over at Hobi with a raised eyebrow. Hobi gave him an I'll tell you later look. The bell rang and Yoongi thought to himself, this is the last time I will ever be out side of school waiting for the bell to ring with my friends. This day was the most bittersweet day that he had ever experienced. The classes flew by as most of his teachers were as tired and done with school as they were. It was lunch time before Yoongi could even look at the clock. He joined hobi at their usual table. The table that he had first met Hobi at. Remembering that day he was so glad he had said yes and let Hobi sit next to him. 

"You thinking about the day we met?"   
Hobi asked with a smile.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You had that nostalgic look" 

"Hmm"

"Oh here's Tae and Jimin."  
Jimin smiled shyly and sat down next to Yoongi. It still blew Yoongi's mind that Jimin was a stripper. Jimin couldn't act less like one in real life. He acted like the most innocent 18 year old known to man. But Yoongi knew full well that Jimin was far from innocent.   
Jungkook walked over too them and gave Jimin a kiss on the lips. It was short and Yoongi was glad. He had seen enough of them making out to never want to see a romance movie again. Tae smiled at him. 

"So what are you gunna do after this Tae?" Hobi shot him a look that screamed WRONG SUBJECT YOONGI! But there was no going back now. 

"Nothing." 

"Oh" 

"I'm not graduating Yoongi." 

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again Yoongi it hurts enough saying it once."  
He nodded 

"Ok..why?"

"Why does it hurt?"

"No! Why aren't you graduating?"  
Tae smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. It didn't even really even look like a smile at all. 

"Because I haven't gone to like half of my classes last semester. I just got to many panic attacks and I didnt have anyone. I didn't have Hobi or Jimin or Jungkook and I sure as hell didn't have you"  
Yoongi thought of all those lunches he had spent alone with his computer while Tae was probably sobbing in the bathroom trying to breathe. 

"God Tae I'm so sorry...I guess we were both alone and wishing for someone. If only I could have met you last semester."

"If only" he nodded 

"Guys stop making me depressed! I'm trying to have fun!" Jungkook yelled. Yoongi turned to see Jimin looking really strange and Jungkook's hand under the table. Jimin let out a small moan. Mother of god.  
Yoongi glared at Jungkook and Jungkook only smirked.

"Ah!" Jimin let out a louder moan. 

"Guys if you don't stop that I'm gunna find another table!" Exclaimed Hobi with a disgusted face. Jungkook smirked.

"Fine then we'll finish this in the bathroom." He got up holding Jimin's hand. 

"Have fun!" Tae said after them. 

"We will." Jungkook shouted back.

"I'm gunna puke guys." Remarked Hobi. Tae laughed.

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Im not!"

"Mmhm"

“So Hobi, excited for the dance school?!"

"More excited then I've ever been in my life."

" I applied to some music schools but I don't think they accepted me. My grades aren't good enough."  
Tae put his hand on Yoongi's shoulder. 

"Don't lose hope yet Yoongz I'm sure they could still come."  
Hobi smiled wide and crossed his fingers. 

"Tae..are you gunna retake your senior year?"

"No."  
Even Hobi looked surprised.

"Tae?! You told me you were!"

"I'm not. It doesn't matter. With out you guys here it will be the same thing."

"I'll take senior year again for you Tae." Tae looked up at Yoongi to see if he was joking to find he was being dead serious. 

"No no it's ok. High school isn't really my thing any way." 

"Tae how..how are you gunna get a real job?"

"Stripp-"

"Stripping isn't a real job Tae. It's not a job that you can keep."

"It's all that I've got Yoongi."

"I know it is.."  
Hobi stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom" he announced. 

“Gunna go join Jungkook and Jimin?" Tae joked. Hobi gave him a look of disgust and walked away. Yoongi reached over across the table and grabbed Tae's soft hands. He watched as their hands folded perfectly together.

"Tae what do you want to do? What's your dream? Whats that thing that you tell yourself you will never accomplish because you tell yourself you aren't good enough."  
Yoongi looked right at Tae. right into his warm brown eyes. 

" l- I want to sing Yoongi. I want to sing more than anything but I'm telling you the truth. I can't sing."

" I highly doubt that Tae."   
Before Tae could argue with him Yoongi leaned over the table and kissed him. Tae's soft hand reached over the table and slid across Yoongi's face. He felt like he was floating in an other dimension when he was kissing Tae. 

"Yah! I get back to this?! Control your fucking hormones!" Yoongi was jolted out of bliss to Hobi’s yelling. They broke apart and Yoongi instantly wished that they hadn’t. Tae's kisses were like a drug and he never wanted to stop. In the back of Yoongi's mind was the voice that yelled it was only his hormones but he didn't give a fuck anymore. He didn't even care if he was being like Jimin and Jungkook. Tae looked at Yoongi his face a pale pink blush now. It looked good on him. Yoongi wondered what he would look like after...NOPE. Not thinking about that..

"Sorry." Yoongi said begrudgingly. Hobi smiled.

"Nah I was just joking. You guys are cute...but you are bordering on gross so keep it pg ok?"  
Tae grinned.

"Whatever you say Hobi"

"You know what I think?" Said Hobi, his face brightening.

"Hmm?" 

"I think that you guys should go on a date."  
Yoongi couldn't help the blush creeping up his face.

"Hobi.um I dunno if Tae-t"

"I think that's a great idea hobi." Tae looked over at Yoongi with a smile.

"Really?" 

"Yeah!"  
Yoongi awkwardly scratched his neck.

"Ok...how about tomorrow..for dinner? Oh wait you have a show.." Yoongi trailed off.

"Nope! I will ask for a day off. I've never ever missed a day. Even if I was sick." Tae smiled "I want to go on a date with you Min Yoongi."

"Oh..ok!" Yoongi found himself grinning like a love struck idiot. Which he guessed he was. 

"Tae you can use my truck. I'll just hang out at the club tomorrow and record some songs with Joon."

"Ok so I'll pick you up at 4:30 at your house Yoongi?"

"Yeah.." Yoongi answered trying not to sound as stupidly happy as he felt.   
Jimin and Jungkook walked over to them. They both couldn't look more like they had just had sex. Both of their clothes were on weird and jimin's hair was a fucking mess. Yoongi couldn't help but think about how that had happened....That thought caused horrible images of Jungkook pulling in

"You two look like you had sex in the bathroom." Remarked Tae bluntly. 

"That's cuz we did." Said Jungkook rather proudly. Jimin blushed and sat next to him. God they smelled like it too. 

"Guys..you really shouldn't do that. "Hobi gave them a grossed out look and shook his head.  
Yoongi kindly inched away from the pair.

"Wat?! You aren't my mom Hobi." Said jungkook.  
Hobi glared at him. 

"I know I'm not Jungkook...but I'm trying because your mom wouldn't give a shit if you died tomorrow. And I would." Hobi said. Yoongi had never seen Hobi like this. Jungkook scowled but he seemed to agree with Hobi. 

"Look we were just having fun ok? It wasn't unsafe or anything." Jungkook said.   
Hobi nodded. 

"I know"  
The bell rang and they all groaned.

"It's the home stretch guys! We can do it!" Yelled Jimin. They all looked at him and smiled. 

"Hell yes we can." Said Jungkook putting his arm around Jimin's waist. With one last look at their lunch table they got up and left.   
The next classes went by even faster than the morning ones and pretty soon the teacher was dismissing the kids and walking out. Yoongi met the rest of the gang out side. Once they saw Yoongi they started jumping up and down and screaming. Even Tae looked happy. 

"We're done!!" Screamed Hobi.   
Jungkook was running around Jimin in circles screaming and Tae just smiled.  
He walked over to Yoongi and put his arms around Yoongi's waist. 

"You did it Yoongi."

"We did it." Yoongi corrected. Tae laughed.

"No Yoongi I didn't do it. I gave up. But you did."  
There wasn't much Yoongi could say to that. But before he had much time to think about it Jungkook and Hobi were grabbing his hands and running around in a circle like they were little kids not 18-19 year olds done with high school. Then they all piled into Hobi’s truck because Jimin hadn't driven his car. Tae, Jungkook and Jimin smashed themselves in the back and Yoongi sat in the front with Hobi.

“Hobi, I fucking called shotgun!!”

“Shut up Jungkook, you’re the youngest anyway."

"The fuck does that have to do with it?!"

"Shhh"  
Jungkook gave Hobi a look and pushed Tae who was sitting in the middle. 

"Don't take out your anger on me" yelped Tae pushing Jungkook back. 

"Guys..." Jimin said weakly. But not really trying to get them to stop. Hobi distracted them by turning on some of his newest music. 

"Wow this is pretty lit Hobi." Said Jungkook from the back. 

"Thanks."

"Yeah this is really good." Yoongi thought feeling a tad bit depressed. Why couldn't he have enough confidence to record his songs and even play it for Tae. Then he realized he needed to just do it. He needed to care as little as he did about what people thought of his relationship with Tae. 

"Hey Hobi can you drop me off at home? 

"Uh..ok."

"You ok Yoongi?" Asked Tae putting his hand on Yoongi's shoulder. 

"Yeah I'm great. I'm better then great actually." Then he turned around and smiled at Tae. Tae raised an eyebrow.

"I dont believe you."

"Tae..." 

"Here you are Yoongi." Hobi pulled up to his house. 

"Um..thanks. So 4:30 tomorrow Tae?"

"Yep!" Tae grinned one of his boxy smiled. 

"So I guess I'll see you guys Sunday?" Yoongi looked at Jungkook. 

"For sure! We should go out to eat together for some sort of celebration." Said Jimin. Hobi nodded.

"I'll text you Yoongi" he nodded.  
Yoongi jumped out the truck and everyone waved to him with wide genuine smiles. The then truck disappeared down the street.  
Yoongi felt excited. He was gunna do it today. He was gunna record his raps. Yoongi opened the door and instantly he knew something was wrong...

"Mom?" He called out. No answer. He voice trembled.

"Mom? Mom?" Keep calm she is just asleep. He thought. He ran to her room and saw her in the bed. And somehow he knew....

“Mom! mom wake up!" His voice a desperate whisper. He felt her pulse...nothing. That's when the tears started pooling in his eyes. They ran down his face and onto hers. Fumbling with his phone he called 911.

"I think my mom is dead." He said his voice cracking. Fully aware that he sounded exactly like he had when he was 6 telling them that his dad was hurting them. He hung up on them. He wasn’t a little kid, he didn't need them to stay on the line with him....then the unrelenting sobs started. Yoongi stood over her and screamed. Even though he knew it was stupid and illogical

"WAKE UP MOM!...please wake up...." all energy seemed to leave his body. His knees gave out and he sank to the floor. He looked at his phone and texted Tae. It was hard to see through the tears. 

4:01   
Tae   
Mom died

4:01   
OMYGOD! We are coming now!!!

4:01   
Tae..you are all I have left now.

4:02  
I know. We are almost there Yoongi 

4:02  
Ok

Everything after that text was a blur. The ambulance arrived and told him what he already knew. His mom was dead. Tae and the rest of the gang had come. The ambulance drove away taking his mom with them. Yoongi was left sitting on the couch with the gang. Yoongi couldn't stop sobbing into Tae's arms. He was so warm and comfortable and safe.  
Jimin had cried a bit probably thinking about his own dead mother and Jungkook wanted to go home so Hobi had hugged Yoongi as hard as he could and driven them home. 

 

"I feel like this is some horrible dream Tae.."

"I know.."

"Is it? Please tell me it is." Yoongi looked at Tae pleading with his red swollen eyes. 

"I can't Yoongi. Because the truth is it's not a dream. Ive been where you are now. Ive thought the same things as you. And as much as I want to tell you this isn't real..it is."

"Tae?" Yoongi decided to forget his pride and put his head on Tae’s shoulder. 

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too" 

"Thank you for staying with me."

" I will always stay with you."


	12. pt 12

Yoongi awoke in the arms of tae. 

"Hey yoongz"

"Hi Tae" for one blissful moment everything was fine. But then the realization of all that had happened yesterday came rushing back. 

"Wouldn't you like to wake up to me everyday?" Tae smiled. 

"Hell yeah I would." Yoongi smiled back. 

"Want to go get breakfast?" 

"Tae...its real isn't it...it wasn't a dream..."  
Tae looked up at him. 

"No..it wasn't. I'm so so sorry Yoongi."

"Why wasn't I ready Tae? I knew it I fucking knew she was gunna die...why am I still so..so broken.." his voice cracked. 

"Yoongi no matter how much you tell yourself that you are ready you are never ready for someone in your life that you see every day to die."   
Yoongi could feel tears well in his eyes again. 

"Let's go get breakfast." Yoongi stood up trying to cry anymore than he already had. 

"Yoongi it's ok to cry."

"I don't want to cry anymore. It makes me feel weak."

"Yoongi you aren't weak. Crying does not make you weak. Fuck those people that think that it make you less of a man to cry." 

"Fuck them" Yoongi agreed. He yanked the door open and tae followed. 

"I just want to get out of this house."   
Tae nodded.

"I understand"  
The sky was a pale blue mixed with pink from the rising sun. Black birds flew over their heads carefree and more alive then Yoongi felt right now.   
They walked aimlessly around for thirty minutes. Yoongi sometimes kicking rocks and screaming and other times telling Tae random memories from his childhood whilst sobbing. Tae was sweet though all of it. 

"Hey yoongz don't you think we should eat something now?"   
He nodded.

"Yeah..."

"I'm gunna call hobi."

"What?"

"You don't want to see the rest of the gang? They want to see you but I told them not yet." 

"No.. I do want to see them."

"Jimin is planing a celebration dinner tonight but I didn't know if you were up to it." Tae slid his hand into Yoongi's. 

"I dunno Tae.."

"Ok. I'm sure they will understand." Tae leaned over and planted a kiss of Yoongi's cheek.

"Tae I feel like a part of me is gone." Yoongi felt like everything and absolutely nothing at the same time. It was like he had fake emotions.

"I know Yoongi. It's a part of you that is gone. And it's never coming back. But that doesn't mean you can't make a new part of you to fit into that space." 

"I'm so glad I have you Tae."

"Right back at you" Tae said with a smile. 

"Can I ask you something Tae?"

"Yeah anything."

"How are you not...more..." Yoongi struggled to find the word. 

"Broken." 

"I guess."  
Tae laughed. 

" I am. I'm more broken than Jungkook and you put together. To be honest sometimes I don't know how I'm still alive. I just know how to pretend I've been glued back together."

"Tae I feel like my whole world came crashing down. I thought I was ready to be I don't know an adult but I'm not Tae. Fucking hell im not. I feel like I'm adrift in the ocean and the only thing keeping me from sinking is you." 

"That's what I'm here for Yoongi."

"But Tae what if you have an attack and I'm not there for you."  
Tae grimaced.

" I'll get through it Yoongi I always have." 

"No I don't want you to do it alone Tae." Yoongi's house came into view and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. Yoongi turned away.

"Tae I can't. I can't go back in there." Yoongi could feel his head spinning. Why am I feeling like this. Stop it Yoongi. Stop stop he yelled in his brain but nothing seemed to help the spinning. Tae caught him right before he fell to the hard cement. Then everything was black. 

He awoke again in a unfamiliar room. The walls were a dark blood red and the room was shrouded in a low orange light. Black curtains covered the tiny windows next to the door. He sat up. The bed was soft and the sheets were nice. Next to the bed there was a small table with a piece of laminated paper. He picked it up and it read; lube=7:50, regular toys=45:50 per hour, bdsm toys= 70.50 per hour. Yoongi stopped reading it. He knew where he was now. He was in one of those rooms in the paradise that you rent to have sex in. He shuddered thinking about how many people had fucked in this bed he was laying in right now. It instantly made him want to get out of it as fast as humanly possible. He stood up and instantly the ground swayed beneath him. He collapsed back onto the bed. Yoongi winced as the sounds of muffled moans permeated the walls from the room next to his. They were...somehow recognizable. Yoongi stood up again this time slower and put his head towards the wall. The moans continued occasionally broken by lower groans. It was definitely two guys thought Yoongi. His curiosity was dying fast. These moans weren't for his ears, he shouldn't be listening but for some reason he didn't move. 

"Ah Jungkook harder."   
Yoongi's eyes widened. Someone had just said Jungkook and it sounded like jimin. Was he listening to Jungkook and jimin fucking. Yoongi pulled his head from the wall and backed away. He did not wanna hear any more of his friends having sex. Get me the fuck out of here thought Yoongi. Then a knocking sounds from the door. 

"Yoongi! Are you awake?" It was jin.

"Yeah!" Yoongi replied opening the door. He was met by a very pissed off looking Jin but once he saw Yoongi he smiled.

" Yoongi!" Jin pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Jin."

"You okay Yoongi?"   
Yoongi shook his head. There was just something about Jin that prevented him from lying. Jin just felt like someone you could spill your guts to and he would listen and not judge. 

"No im not."  
Jin nodded. 

"I made breakfast though it's more like lunch now." He beckoned for Yoongi to follow him.

"Um..jin what happened to me?"

"You passed out and tae brought you here." 

"Oh.." Yoongi followed jin out of the tiny room and into the warm summer air. It warmed him up from the inside out.   
They walked across a gravel road to the main building of the paradise. The room that Yoongi had came from was one of many that surrounded the main building. 

"Ahh"   
Jin grumbled as one of jimin's loud moans sounded from one of the rooms.

"I told them to check if the new sound proof things joon put in worked and this is what they do." He pinched his nose bridge and gave a sigh.  
Yoongi almost smirked. I mean they were testing out the sound proof walls. Thought Yoongi. And they didn't seem to be very soundproof. Or jungkook and jimin were just really loud.   
Jin unlocked the back door into the main building and yoongi followed him in. The AC must have been on high because it was freezing inside. They walked past tons of boxs of sex toys and other stuff used for sexual shit. Jin turned his head. 

"You're staring." He commented.  
Yoongi felt himself turning a bit red.

"Um..I-I"   
Jin laughed. He had a unique laugh that was infectious. 

"And Tae said you weren't innocent."

"I'm..I dunno I guess-"

"Yoongi it's ok. I sometimes forget how crazy sexual my own life is."   
They walked into another room where a projector was set up. A group of pillows and blankets were set up around it and old popcorn bowls laid around. After one more door they entered the only room Yoongi had been in before. The bar on one side with namjoon and hobi sitting on the stools with paper spread everywhere and the stage. Tae was sitting on the stage doused in purple light, his legs hanging down off the side. Yoongi could hear him humming. And it sounded fucking beautiful.

"Tae!" Jin yelled walking towards namjoon.   
Tae looked over and his face lit up when he saw Yoongi. He got up from the stage and ran into Yoongi's arms.

"Yoongz" he said breathlessly. His face in the crook of Yoongi's neck. 

"Tae Tae" Yoongi said back with a smile. Why the hell did he always smell so damn good. Yoongi thought. It didn't help the hormone thoughts. All he could think about was all those sex toys and tae. Which combined made thoughts that were turning him on. He tried to stop thinking about it and brought up taes beautiful voice. 

"Tae was that your voice?"

"Huh?" They broke apart. 

"Was that you humming?"  
Tae blushed.

"Yeah.."  
Yoongi put his hands on Tae's shoulders. 

"You better pursue that damn dream Tae."

"Yoong-"

"If your singing voice is anything like what I just heard then you are doing the whole world dirty not to share it."  
Tae smiled.

"You really think I'm good?"

"Hell yes Tae. Would I lie to you?"  
Tae shook his head. 

"No you wouldn't...because you love me."   
Yoongi's eyes widened. All the warnings went off telling him to run. Telling him love was something he didn't want. But he didn't listen.

"And you love me" he said with a wide smile. In that moment he remembered what tae had said; "Just because a part of you is lost doesn't mean you can't make a new part of you to fit into that space." Tae, Tae was the new part if him. Tae fit the space.


	13. pt 13

Tae let out a soft moan as Yoongi pushed him against the wall of the storage room, kissing his neck. Yoongi feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, making him feel like he could do anything. 

"Yoongi.." Tae looked into his eyes. Yoongi didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful then Tae with his messy hair and eyes filled with lust. It was something out of Yoongi's teenage hormone dreams. 

"Yeah?" Yoongi 

"Can we go back into your room?" He asked pink blush filling his cheeks.  
Yoongi's breathing quickened. 

"Hell yes Tae."   
All thoughts of the future disappeared from his head. And the only thought left was Tae. Tae was all he had left. Tae was all he needed left. They ran through the back rooms and out into the rapidly setting sunset. The now cool air fluttering their hair. yoongi grabbed Tae's hand. "Tae..I..I love you." There he had said it. Yoongi watched Tae's face in fear. But it turned from lust to pure and utter happiness.

"I love you too."  
Tae kissed Yoongi. God he loved the taste of tae. It was something he would never get enough of. It was the drug that controlled him. Yet he didn't care one bit. I hope I'm addicted forever he thought.   
Yoongi kissed Tae against his door. With heavy breathing they broke apart and Yoongi's hand felt for the cold metal of the door handle. It pushed open and tae fell back onto the bed. 

 

"Yoon-" Yoongi cut Tae off with a kiss. He climbed over him and for once it felt sexual in the right way. This felt sexual in the right way. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Somewhere in between the kisses Yoongi had unconsciously been grinding his hips against Tae's. That warm feeling of arousal surrounded him. He felt Tae's arousal too. The more he grinded the louder their moans got. His moans became high pitch and breathless.

"Yoongi stop I-I'm gunna cum if you keep this up." He said his cheeks turning more red then they already were. Yoongi smirked and got off him. Tae moaned from the loss of friction. Yoongi reached over and grabbed the lube from the table next to the bed. Suddenly insecurity gripped him with the realization that he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. 

"Fuck tae..I can't do this..I've never done this." Yoongi mumbled embarrassed for ruining the moment.   
Tae only gave him a reassuring smile. 

"It's ok Yoongi. I'm sure your can. There's always a first time for everything."

"Yeah...but I-i don't even know..like what to do.." this wasn't the way it was supposed to go...but Tae was so...submissive what was he doing..god this was all wrong.  
Tae laughed and his submissive persona dissolved back into his usual smile.

"Have you never watched gay porn?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Yoongi scratched his head.

"Nah not really."  
Tae laughed.

"What do you never jerk off?"  
Yoongi blushed even harder which made no sense. Where the hell had all his previous confidence gone off to.

"No yeah I do..but I just use my brain I guess.."

"Am I ever in that brain?" Tae asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Yeah.." he mumbled. "Now your the only one.."

"Well do to me whatever you do in your brain." Tae said licking his lips.

"I-I can't.." he stumbled over his words. "Only you can.." Yoongi looked up to see Tae's face. And it was a face of excitement. 

"Ooo. You know Yoongi I've never fucked someone before. I've only been fucked." Tae got up and up stood over yoongi biting his lip.

"Ohh so..do you..." Yoongi stuttered. Tae standing over him biting his lip was turning him one more than he cared to admit.

"Yes Yoongi hell yes." Tae smirked "but I have to do something else first. Something I pride myself in being great at." He winked.  
Yoongi's heart skipped a beat. Tae was actually gunna fuck him...was this actually happening. Tae smiled and slid his hands over the waistband of Yoongi's pants. Yoongi leaned over and kissed him. His pants joined their shirts on the floor. Tae's warm skin against his made Yoongi felt explosive. Tae's hand ghosted across Yoongi's dick sending shivers up and down his spine. 

"Take them off." Tae said with a commanding voice. God he didn't think he could have been turned on anymore. His boxers slid to his ankles and he stepped out of them. He had that rush of insecurity again but seeing Tae's lust filled eyes quickly made it disappear. 

"God you are so hot.." he mumbled. Yoongi blushed. Tae reached over and kissed Yoongi's neck. Then his lips went father and farther down. Yoongi let out a low gravelly moan. He leaned over to see Tae and saw him smirking in between his legs.

"Tae..?"  
Without warning Tae reached around and ran his hand up and down Yoongi's dick.

"Tae.." Yoongi moaned. He felt Tae's warm mouth around him. His hips bucked up and fear crept into his body. The last thing Yoongi wanted to do was hurt Tae. He looked down at him and almost came from that image. Tae nodded and moaned around him sending shivers of pleasure up Yoongi's body. 

"Ah. Tae. Yes ah." Yoongi moaned in time with Tae's head movements. He bit his lip. God this was the best feeling he had ever felt. Yoongi had only had a blow job once and it was absolute shit. The fucking girl had almost bitten his dick off. It didn't even deserve to be called all blow job if this is what they felt like. This felt better then anything he had ever done felt. He felt Tae's tongue moving skillfully around him. Sucking and licking and fuck that familiar tingle pooled in his gut. His moans became more and more desperate and his hips bucked up more often. Tae looked up and nodded for Yoongi to grab his hair. The thought of it fuck. He couldn't resist. Yoongi's fingers laced in Tae's silky brown hair. His moans got louder and louder.

"Hey Tae...Taatae I..." Yoongi didn't even know what to say. His voice shook and he closed his eyes. 

"Fuck" Yoongi climaxed arching his back. He saw stars in the black of his closed eyes. This had been the best orgasm of his entire life. Tae reached over and found a towel to clean himself off. 

"How was that?" Tae asked his voice low. Yoongi felt his chest rising and falling quickly. 

"Fucking amazing." Yoongi became painfully aware that tae was still very much hard and turned on as fuck. 

"Um.." Yoongi motioned to Tae.   
He laughed. 

"I can deal with that later. I have a pretty good image of you cumming now." He winked and Yoongi felt the blush rise in his cheeks again. 

"But what if I don't want you do deal with it later.." Yoongi said surprised at his own bravery. "What if I want you to use me to deal with it.." Tae bit his lip seductively. 

"Mm I suppose..." Tae slid his hand down Yoongi's chest. 

"Do you feel up to that?" His hand meandering farther and farther sending tingles of arousal up and down Yoongi's body. 

"Fuck yeah." Yoongi could feel himself getting more and more turned one with every touch. 

"Yeah?" Tae put his hand on Yoongi cheek and kissed him. This kiss wasn't like the usual ones they shared. This was a hungry kiss filled with lust. Yoongi deftly undid Tae's pants and and slid his underwear to his ankles. Fucking hell Tae was so hot. Sometimes Yoongi still wondered how the he ever was dating someone as out of his league as Tae was. But Tae had chosen him. Of all the attractive girls and guys in the world tae had kissed him. Tae moved them towards the bed with a cheeky smile. 

"I think it will be more comfortable here." Yoongi nodded. As much as he was turned on and wanted to do this the nervous feeling in his stomach threatened to the point of nausea.  
Tae leaned over and grabbed the lube Yoongi had dropped earlier. 

"Hey..um Tae.." Yoongi decided to throw away the rest of his pride and just ask.

"Yeah?"

"Be gentle.." he mumbled. Tae smiled knowingly.

"I promise. If you ever want me to stop i will. Ok? I've said stop too many times and nobody listened I would never do that to you."   
Yoongi felt a rush of anger towards those people. Those people who had used Tae. Tae put his hand on Yoongi's cheek and kissed him again. 

"Turn over yoongz." He said with a low gravely voice. Yoongi did so. He heard the sound of the lube bottle being opened and he felt Tae's other hand on his ass.

"You have a cute ass Yoongz." Tae said. Even without seeing his face Yoongi could imagine Tae's cheeky smile as if he was seeing it himself. 

"Thanks." 

"Ah." Yoongi moaned as Tae suddenly pushed a finger into him. It felt better than he had thought it would. 

"You good?"

"Yeah yeah."  
Then there was other. 

"Fuck." That one hurt more.   
Tae gently pushed his fingers in and out. The slight burn started to lessen and the faster Tae's fingers went the more Yoongi moaned. 

"You think you can do one more?" Tae asked swirling his other hand around Yoongi's ass. 

"Yeah.." Yoongi said a bit uncertainly but then he remembered Tae's dick had to go in there. What if it didn't feel good? He thought what if he couldn't cum from it. I guess that wouldn't been to bad because Tae had already given him the best orgasm he had ever had so letting Tae fuck him didn't seem like a bad trade off. The thought of Tae fucking him turned him on so much though wouldn't the real thing do it even more? 

"Fuck Tae." Yoongi mumbled out as Tae slid a third finger in him. It felt full. A feeling that he didn't think he would have liked but he did. 

"You ok?" Tae asked again.

"Yeah it feels good.." he heard Tae laugh.

"Did you doubt me?" 

"I guess so." Admitted Yoongi. 

"I've been doing this to my self my whole life yoongi. I know what hurts."   
Every time Tae said something regarding his past Yoongi couldn’t help wanting to hug him and kiss his troubles away. Suddenly a huge burst of pleasure shot though Yoongi’s body. It felt like he was on fire if fire didn’t hurt…

"holy fuck Tae what did you just do. That felt so good.." 

"I found it."

"Found what?"

“Your prostate."

"What?"  
Tae laughed. "It's like the G spot on girls." He curled his fingers inside of tae again.

"God Tae. It feels so good" that spot made him feel like exploding. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"Well imagine how much better it will feel when its me and not just my fingers."  
Envisioning that Yoongi felt the heat pool in his gut again. 

"Tae I think I'm good.."

"Do you now." Tae said in a teasing voice. Yoongi nodded. He heard the condom package being ripped open and Tae's fingers slip out of him. Yoongi's stomach tensed with arousal. 

"Ok this might hurt a little Yoongi. But it will get better I promise.”  
Yoongi nodded. He felt Tae’s hands around his back and ass. 

“fffuck.” Yoongi stuttered as Tae pushed inside him. It hurt but the pain was drowned out by the shots of intense pleasure. 

“mm” moaned tae. “This feels so fucking good oh my god.” even through Tae's moans he was still thinking about what yoongi was feeling. “does it feel good yoongi?

“fuck yes Tae. It feels so good.” this was so much better then even Yoongi’s wildest imagination. This was something else entirely. This was what true love felt like condensed. The feeling of pleasure surging though yoongi’s body was like every one of the moments that he and tae shared combined into one night. And it was amazing….Tae slowly started to move small strokes in and out. In and out. God he was gunna explode.

“T.ttt..ae god” Yoongi managed to stutter out though moans. This was mind numbing pleasure. Better then all of Yoongi's hormonal wet dreams.   
He knew it wasn't gunna be long before he came again. But he was determined to somehow make Tae cum first. maybe he should say something...but what. He could hardly think with the pleasure rushing through his veins. 

"Ah Tae so good.. mmm." He moaned. Yoongi didn't want to sound like a fucking porn star so what was he supposed to say that would make Tae cum.

"Yeah? It's good?"

"You feel so good inside me Tae...so good." He mumbled without thinking.

"Fuck.." Tae stuttered. His thrusts becoming more and more erratic. Yoongi knew he had said the right thing. He could feel both of their thighs starting to shake and their breathing faster and faster. Tae's hand ran up and down Yoongi's dick. It was all to much. 

"I fucking love you Tae. I love you inside me."

"God Yoongi." Tae moaned louder then before and one last thrust he came with a loud moan and heavy breathing. Yoongi let himself come right after. 

They laid on the bed after both taking showers and changing the sheets. 

"That was pretty life changing Tae.." Yoongi mumbled turning his head to look at Tae in all his glowy after sex glory. Fuck he was so beautiful.   
Tae laughed.

"Life changing huh? Well then we've got to do it again sometime." He smiled. This is what love felt like huh…thought yoongi. I’m being such a sap….

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm writing yay   
> also plz comment if you liked it so i can't know it keep writing :)


End file.
